Dancin'
by Lazulie x LuLu
Summary: [Abandonné] Des couples se brisent, volontairement ou non. Des enfants subissent ça, pourtant ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Les choses peuvent toujours se reconstruire et c'est grâce à ce genre d'événements que Saizo et Laslow vont se rencontrer. [Lazulie]
1. Walking disaster

**Titre : Dancin'**

**Auteure : Lazulie (avec LuLu comme beta lectrice)**

**Rating : M **

**Notes importantes : Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction, cette fois-ci basée sur un fandom et un couple que je voulais aborder depuis un moment. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écrire des fanfictions complètes, juste des OS, mais cette fois j'a été disons... très inspirée c: Pourtant, je n'apprécie pas particulièrement ce couple ! Enfin, j'adore Laslow/Iñigo (c'est mon personnage favori, tous Fire Emblem confondus) quant à Saizo, disons que je l'apprécie de loin. Mais après avoir découvert leur soutien dans Révélations, ainsi qu'une fanfiction de haute qualité, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer de nombreuses choses ! Donc, cette fanfiction est née dans mon esprit. **

**Je préviens par avance, ça se passe dans un UA (genre dans notre monde) Je mêle les personnages de Fates et Awakening quelques fois (en me concentrant sur ceux de Fates toutefois) et les enfants sont présents, voilà c: **

**Ah, autre chose ! Le titre de la fanfic est une référence à Dancin (KRONO remix). Quant au titre du chapitre, pour cette fois c'est une référence à l'une de mes chansons favorites, Walking Disaster de Sum 41. Tous les chapitres de cette fanfiction seront basés sur des musiques ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, ça me ferait très plaisir ! Je posterai la suite en fonction de vos retours !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture èwé**

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

**Walking Disaster**

Il est presque dix-huit heures lorsque Asugi s'avachit sur le banc des vestiaires, épuisé. Ce cours a été tout aussi éprouvant que les autres, pourtant, il se sent plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumé. Sûrement est-ce dû à la période, il fait nuit de plus en plus tôt, l'hiver semble approcher à grands pas. Oui, ça doit être cela, et rien d'autre.

Passant une main dans ses courts cheveux roux, l'adolescent se redresse, sans même s'être changé. Il a juste enfilé sa veste, balancé négligemment son sac sur son épaule, et enfilé ses fidèles baskets. Il dégaine une sucette de sa poche, qu'il met aussitôt dans sa bouche. Il a beau en consommer sans modération, ces petites douceurs viennent à le rendre accroc rapidement. C'en est presque indécent.

En s'apprêtant à quitter l'établissement, il se sent tiré brusquement vers l'arrière, ce geste manquant de lui faire avaler sa sucette. Il se tourne, blasé, en posant son regard sur celui de sa cousine.

« Qu'es' t'as la moche, soupire l'adolescent. »

La moche en question pose ses poings sur ses hanches, visiblement offusquée par l'insulte.

« Attends-moi, espèce de gros nigaud ! On était sensés faire un bout de chemin ensemble, en plus, j'ai envie de discuter avec toi. Mais d'abord je dois aller me changer.

-Ah… Dépêche-toi, alors, j'ai pas cent ans, grommelle le roux en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Satisfaite, Midori se dirige gaiement dans les vestiaires des filles, rattrapant ses amies.

Après une dizaine de minutes, la demoiselle aux cheveux verts retourne auprès de son cousin et ami, prête à partir.

Cependant, avant de s'en aller, les deux adolescents se retournent en entendant des pas se rapprocher d'eux. Avec un immense sourire pour l'une et une simple expression blasée pour l'autre, ils s'adressent à l'adulte face à eux.

« Bonne soirée monsieur, à vendredi !

-Bonne soirée à vous les enfants, rentrez bien surtout, sourit-il avec douceur. »

Leur interlocuteur est un grand homme mince aux cheveux châtains clairs, aux yeux marrons et à la peau pâle. Il semble jeune et élancé, sûrement proche de la trentaine sans pour autant l'avoir atteinte.

Pas de doute, leur professeur de danse est réellement un être d'exception.

Après quelques instants, les deux adolescents quittent l'établissement. Celui-ci semble être une structure plutôt récente, aux vues des grandes vitres recouvrant la façade. Au-dessus de la porte d'entrée automatique se trouve un immense panneau affichant le nom de l'école, en lettres fines, contrastant avec le vitrage. « Iñigo » voilà comment avait été nommé cette école de danse. Sûrement une idée de sa directrice qui voulait certainement faire une référence à quelqu'un qui lui était cher lors de la création de son établissement.

Sur le chemin les menant à leur arrêt de bus, ils restent silencieux durant quelques minutes qui paraissent inutilement longues. Puis, Midori finit par prendre la parole pour combler le malaise que cela provoque en elle.

« Pourquoi tu tires cette tête ? »

Agacé, Asugi pousse un soupir non dissimulé.

« Quelle tête ? C'est un sous-entendu pour dire que j'suis moche ?

-Mais non voyons ! Pourquoi tu as l'air encore plus blasé et plus fatigué que d'habitude ?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, j'suis toujours comme ça, grogne le jeune homme.

-Non, d'habitude tu fais des vannes foireuses et tu me taquines davantage. Pas que ça me manque, mais ça m'énerve de te voir différent de d'habitude. On dirait un vieux poisson mort ! »

Touché par l'insulte, Asugi s'arrête un instant. Sa fierté d'homme mature (qui n'a que quinze ans finalement) a été meurtrie par ce laideron qui lui sert de cousine. Dans le feu de l'action, il en vient à croquer sa sucette. Le bâton de la précieuse friandise quitte ses lèvres et dans un mouvement dramatique il heurte le sol, sous le regard accablé de son propriétaire qui est impuissant face à cette situation d'une rare violence.

« C'est rien, le cours a été épuisant, en plus il fait un peu nuit alors j'dois être fatigué à cause de la saison…

-Asugi, il fait encore jour à dix-huit heures, en septembre, le reprend la verte d'un air perplexe.

-Mais m'soûle pas, sérieux ! Je te dis que j'suis normal, alors crois-moi ! »

Et puis, il n'a pas la foi de chercher d'autres excuses pendant le reste du trajet. Midori est perspicace, elle va sûrement continuer de l'incendier de questions, mais il espère qu'en étant désagréable elle finira par se lasser.

« Je te crois pas. Je veux savoir la vérité ! J'aime pas te voir mal, ça me rend triste... »

Argh, mais pourquoi est-il si faible lorsque sa cousine fait cette moue adorable de chien battu ? Il ne peut cependant juste pas admettre la réalité devant elle. Celle-ci risquerait de se croire en terrain ami et pourrait faire de lui ce qu'elle souhaite en usant simplement de cette arme redoutable qu'est la beauté féminine.

« Tu me gonfles la moche, soupire Asugi. Et je me gonfle encore plus à pas savoir te résister... »

Reprenant sa marche, il glisse ses mains dans ses poches, comme si cette simple action lui donne le courage de parler.

« Mes vieux sont hypers chiants en c'moment…

-Ils sont tout le temps sur ton dos ? le questionne la jeune fille en se remettant à marcher à son tour.

-Nan, et ça va me faire bizarre de dire ça mais… je préférerais. Au moins, ils passeraient pas leur temps à m'ignorer et à se prendre la tête. Je préfère quand mon père m'engueule parce que je fous rien plutôt que quand il se prend la tête avec ma mère. Et le comble, c'est qu'ils rentrent de plus en plus tard, alors j'me sens comme seul au monde… J'suis un grand garçon bordel, je devrais savoir m'occuper de moi. Pourquoi j'me sens mal juste parce que mes vieux sont pas dans mes pattes ! »

Il se rend compte en parlant que cette petite effrontée a réussi à lui faire cracher toute la vérité d'une traite. Et sans insister, en plus ! Il est décidément beaucoup trop faible.

Pendant qu'il se perd dans ses réflexions inutiles, Midori assimile les informations qui viennent de lui être données. Elle ne sait pas vraiment comment réconforter son cousin, mais elle a vraiment envie de l'aider.

« Ça te dit qu'on passe par une confiserie ? J'en ai repéré une sympa dans le coin ! Et je te paierai ce qui te fera plaisir ! »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminent. Cette fille est une déesse descendue sur terre pour le combler de bonheur. Il hoche la tête avec vigueur, semblant retrouver sa joie habituelle en un instant.

Après un court détour par la confiserie énoncée plus tôt dans la conversation, les deux jeunes gens se remettent en marche pour prendre leur bus.

« Merci la moche, lance Asugi en enfournant une nouvelle sucette dans sa bouche.

-De rien mon p'tit sucre, sourit la jeune fille, sachant parfaitement quel effet a ce surnom sur son interlocuteur. »

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, il se braque en profanant des insultes à l'intention de sa cousine.

Une fois arrivés à leur arrêt de bus, Midori se tourne vers Asugi. Elle n'habite pas loin alors elle peut se permettre de rentrer à pieds. En saluant son ami, elle lui glisse un conseil à l'oreille.

« Je vais essayer d'en parler à mon père, il pourra peut-être en discuter avec le tien. Et puis aussi, tu devrais en parler à un adulte de confiance. C'est pas bon pour toi d'être aussi déprimé, petit sucre ! »

Sur ce, la verte s'en va, ignorant complètement les injures du jeune homme.

Celui-ci se laisse tomber sur le banc de l'abribus pour soupirer, une fois sa cousine éloignée. Mine de rien, elle a réussi à le réconforter et à lui faire oublier ses soucis rien qu'un instant. Maintenant qu'il a les idées un peu plus claires, il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il doit en parler à quelqu'un, un adulte qui plus est.

Mais qui ? Ses parents passent leurs soirées à s'envoyer leurs défauts au visage lorsqu'ils ne sont pas fourrés on ne sait où. Midori va déjà parler à son oncle et sa tante, il n'osera jamais parler à ses professeurs au lycée, alors… il ne voit pas beaucoup de personnes de confiance qui puissent l'écouter attentivement, sans porter de jugement sur ses inquiétudes.

Ses questions tournent encore dans sa tête lorsqu'il passe le pas de l'appartement de ses parents. Il n'a pas fait attention en sortant de l'ascenseur, mais on les entend se disputer jusque dans le couloir. Il soupire. Lui qui comptait profiter d'une soirée tranquille… Bon, au moins, ils sont tous les deux là, c'est une bonne chose.

« C'est toi qui ne comprend rien ! hurle sa mère depuis la cuisine. Tu n'es jamais présent pour moi, pour nous ! Tu ne penses qu'à ton travail, qu'à tes affaires, et Asugi comme moi souffrons de tes absences et de ton obsession pour ton travail ! »

Sans prêter attention à leur querelle, Asugi part déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre, pour ensuite revenir dans la cuisine. Mine de rien il commence à avoir faim, ses sucreries ne peuvent pas remplacer un vrai repas, à son désarroi. Il s'approche donc du frigidaire pour trouver quelque chose de comestible à avaler, ayant comme fond sonore la dispute de ses géniteurs.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi avec un métier comme le mien ? Que je sois là tous les soirs pour participer au repas familial bien gentiment ? rétorque le père d'Asugi sur le même ton précédemment employé par sa concubine. Tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais lorsque nous nous sommes installés ensemble ! Et puis c'est facile de me dire que je suis absent à cause de mon travail, tu n'es pas plus présente que moi que je sache ! explose-t-il. Et toi, tu n'as même pas de justifications ! »

Finalement, Asugi a trouvé quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Les pâtes de ce midi feront un excellent repas. Il se dirige donc vers le micro-ondes pour les faire réchauffer, esquivant habilement les mouvements brusques de ses parents dont la conversation devient un peu plus houleuse à chaque instant.

« Tu me fatigues, finit par dire la mère d'Asugi d'un air réellement épuisée. Je m'en vais, je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps ta mauvaise foi ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Kagero s'en va fièrement, ignorant son fils pour qui elle semblait pourtant si inquiète dans ses propos.

La cuisson (approximative) de ses pâtes étant terminée, Asugi s'en saisit pour aller les déguster au salon, qui est relié à la cuisine, laissant son père seul dans cette dernière, empreint à une certaine rage.

Au fond, malgré son indifférence feinte, il est très inquiet par les disputes répétées de ses parents. Et puis ça finit par l'énerver, tout ça ! Ils se déchirent comme des chiens enragés au sujet de son bien-être, pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'a même remarqué sa présence ! Il a envie de jeter ses pâtes et de crier, lui aussi. Mais les voisins vont finir par venir se plaindre, à la longue.

Saizo, toujours aussi énervé, décide d'aller se détendre devant la télévision, n'ayant même pas pris de repas. En le voyant traverser le salon sans même le saluer, Asugi sent une rage sans nom l'emporter.

« J'suis rentré hein, lâche sèchement l'adolescent, d'un ton où les reproches semblent fuser. »

L'adulte se retourne vers son fils, surpris. Il reprend une expression neutre, en passant une main dans sa chevelure en bataille.

« Bonsoir Asugi, finit par dire l'homme. Bonne journée ?

-Hm. Ouais. »

Un silence très gênant s'installe, laissant seulement entendre les bruits de mastication d'Asugi. Il finit par se redresser pour aller laver son assiette.

« Désolé. »

L'adolescent se stoppe dans son élan, statufié par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

Désolé… ?

C'est tout ce qu'il a à dire pour sa défense ? Pour justifier son attitude et celle de sa mère ? Pour s'excuser de le délaisser quasiment tous les soirs ! Son travail a beau être très prenant, il est quasiment invisible, pour son fils !

Une rage folle s'empare du garçon. Il lance hargneusement ses couverts et son assiette dans l'évier de la cuisine, pour rejoindre sa chambre à pas rageurs. Il veille à faire claquer la porte le plus fort possible, pour ensuite s'avachir dans son lit. Il enserre son oreiller de toutes ses forces.

Il doit réellement parler à quelqu'un.

* * *

Le vendredi est le jour favori d'Asugi. Il marque la fin des cours au lycée, mais est également le jour du second cours de danse du professeur Laslow. Il adore cet homme. La façon dont il leur apprend la danse contemporaine, son humour, son charisme… Il l'admire énormément et le trouve extrêmement sympathique. Il aurait adoré que cet homme soit son père, ou au moins son grand-frère.

Un éclair de génie le frappe soudain. Mais oui ! Il n'a qu'à lui en parler à lui ! Il saura FORCÉMENT quoi faire, puisqu'il est un adulte mature et responsable !

S'empressant de quitter les vestiaires des garçons, qui n'accueillent en réalité que trois d'entre eux, il se précipite dans la salle où a lieu le cours du jour, rejoignant son professeur qui est occupé à préparer l'endroit. Surpris, il se retourne vers son élève en arquant un sourcil.

« Eh bien, tu n'as jamais été aussi rapide pour te préparer, tu es le premier arrivé, sourit le jeune professeur en croisant ses bras contre son torse. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Je, euh… »

Prenant un instant pour réfléchir, le rouquin commence à remettre ses choix en doute. Laslow est-il réellement la bonne personne ? Il n'a pas envie de l'embêter avec ses problèmes… Mais en même temps, il est jeune et sans soucis, alors il pourra sûrement le comprendre !

« Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler d'un truc important ? C'est euh… enfin si ça vous dérange pas…

-Eh bien… Je ne vois pas de raison de refuser, finit par répondre le jeune homme. Cependant, je préférerais qu'on attendre la fin du cours. Si c'est comme tu dis important, il vaudrait mieux qu'on ait un peu de temps et de tranquillité, tu es d'accord ? »

Asugi hoche la tête de toutes ses forces. Cet homme est un génie. Une énergie nouvelle semble parcourir son corps.

« En attendant que les autres arrivent, tu veux bien m'aider à installer les tapis de sol ?

-Oui ! »

Jusqu'à ce que les autres élèves arrivent, le garçon gourmand installe donc les tapis sur le parquet de la salle, entourée par d'immenses miroirs qui, où qu'il soit, projettent son reflet.

Le cours qui suit paraît durer une éternité à Asugi. Lui qui adore l'enseignement de Laslow, il n'a qu'une hâte, que l'heure et demie touche à sa fin pour discuter au calme. Mais en même temps, il ne sait pas trop comment aborder le problème. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il doit dire, après tout il n'en n'a parlé qu'à Midori… et cette dernière ne lui a même pas dit comment s'y prendre !

Après les étirements de fin de séance, Laslow tape dans ses mains, en parlant d'une haute et intelligible voix.

« Bien ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Vous pouvez aller vous changer. »

Tandis que les élèves circulent en récupérant leurs effets personnels, les « à la semaine prochaine » fusent à mesure que la salle se vide de ses occupants. En à peine quelques minutes, il ne reste plus qu'Asugi et le jeune professeur. Avant que le cours ne commence, le rouquin a mis sa cousine au courant de ses intentions, la prévenant du même coup qu'il ne pourra pas rentrer avec elle puisque son père vient le chercher.

Sentant un certain malaise prendre possession de lui, le plus jeune cherche un point auquel accrocher son regard. Il se lance alors dans une longue contemplation de la salle, dans l'espoir de trouver par quoi commencer.

Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce détail, mais les murs sont dans des tons pastels roses assez jolis. Cela rappelle la modernité du lieu, en un sens. Dans un coin de la salle, près de la chaîne hi-fi se trouve un placard où sont habituellement rangés les poids pour les échauffements, ainsi que d'autres choses auxquelles il n'a jamais porté d'intérêt.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Asugi ? »

La voix calme de son professeur l'arrache à son observation des lieux. Il va bien falloir qu'il s'exprime à un moment ou à un autre, il n'a pas dérangé l'homme pour rien après tout...

« Je… Vous allez dire que c'est stupide, mais…

-Non.

-Hein ? »

L'intervention de Laslow l'avait surpris.

« Si c'est important pour toi, alors ce n'est pas stupide, sourit le jeune homme. Je t'écoute attentivement. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut pour me dire ce qui te tracasse. »

Cet homme est beaucoup trop parfait pour ce monde, il ne mérite pas de lui adresser la parole…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le roux baisse les yeux pour se lancer, d'un air assez intimidé. C'est la première fois qu'il ose parler de ses problèmes à quelqu'un d'autre que Midori, il ne sait donc pas trop comment s'y prendre.

« Eh bien… Ça fait un certain temps que ça dure et j'dois dire que jusqu'à récemment ça m'avait pas vraiment marqué. Enfin si ! Mais euh… en parler avec une amie m'a fait réaliser que ça me mettait plus mal que je le pensais alors elle m'a conseillé de… d'en parler à quelqu'un en qui j'avais vraiment confiance, un adulte, donc euh… voilà.

-Je vois. Je suis honoré que tu aies pensé à moi, rit doucement Laslow.

-Je sais pas trop ce que je suis sensé penser de cette situation… Mes parents sont de plus en plus absents, le soir et même de façon générale… Avec leur travail c'est normal, mon père est policier donc il doit parfois faire face à des urgences, et ma mère est employée de bureau, donc elle fait souvent des heures supplémentaires. Mais le problème, c'est pas juste qu'ils sont absents, c'est que quand ils sont ensemble, à la maison, ils s'engueulent comme des chiens au sujet de mon bien-être alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'y intéresse concrètement ! s'énerva l'adolescent. Et ça m'agace parce qu'au milieu de leurs disputes j'suis devenu invisible, j'me sens délaissé. Je devrais sûrement m'enfermer dans ma chambre avec un casque et ne pas pleurnicher comme un naze sur le fait d'être tout seul dans l'appart'… mais ça me blesse d'être laissé tout seul, comme ça, par des parents qui prétendent penser à moi. »

Asugi n'ose pas redresser le regard, après sa tirade. Il se contente de regarder ses mains tremblantes, sûrement l'après coup de toutes ses révélations.

Il s'attend à ce que son professeur le rejette, ou se moque de lui, parce que ses soucis sont idiots, il y a de quoi rire… Il a quinze ans et il se comporte comme un gamin dont le jouet a été cassé !

« Je te remercie de m'avoir accordé ta confiance, entend-il tandis que son cœur semble rater des battements. »

En redressant la tête, il s'aperçoit que son professeur le couve d'un regard doux. Comme un père qui regarderait son enfant…

« Je comprends mieux ta fatigue des dernières séances, maintenant. Tu as été très courageux d'oser te confier, continue le jeune homme. Est-ce que tu as essayé de leur en parler ? Je suppose que oui, puisque tu es ici, mais je préfère te demander quand même.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, ils ignorent jusqu'à ma présence, et quand je leur demande un peu d'attention, ils me disent qu'ils sont occupés, donc non. J'aurais dû mieux essayer, soupire l'adolescent.

-Non, ne te blâme pas, tu as essayé mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. »

Un instant passe à nouveau entre les deux hommes. Instant durant lequel Laslow semble réfléchir à une solution.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais que j'essaie de parler à tes parents ? »

L'information met un temps à arriver jusqu'au cerveau d'Asugi. Laisser son professeur parler à ces brutes sans manières qui lui servent de parents ?

« J-j'aimerais bien mais ils ont aucun savoir-vivre, grommelle le garçon.

-Ahah, ça a le mérite d'être clair, rit le jeune professeur.

-Mais hm… vous pourriez, oui… c'est euh… mon père serait sûrement le plus facile à aborder, je crois…

-D'accord. Tu as une idée de quand tu aimerais que je lui parle ?

-Il vient me chercher, ce soir ! s'exclame brusquement l'adolescent. Vous pourriez lui parler dès maintenant, enfin je euh… j'pense… si ça vous dérange pas... »

Pour toute réponse, Laslow passe une main affectueuse dans la courte chevelure de son élève, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Très bien. Ça ne me dérange pas, puisque c'est moi qui t'ai proposé cette idée. Va te changer, on ira le rejoindre ensemble après. »

Tout excité et à la fois très stressé, Asugi s'empresse de filer dans les vestiaires, non sans avoir remercié chaleureusement son professeur auparavant, que l'attitude du plus jeune amuse.

Il quitte à son tour la salle, pour retourner à l'accueil et régler quelques affaires administratives en attendant le plus jeune. Cependant, en parvenant près du comptoir de l'entrée, il s'aperçoit qu'un homme patiente. Il lui semble avoir déjà vu cet individu quelque part, mais il ne sait plus où.

La première chose qui choque le professeur de danse est l'immense cicatrice zébrant le visage de l'adulte face à lui, poussant l'un de ses deux yeux à être fermé. L'autre est d'une couleur marron indescriptible. Quant à ses cheveux, ils sont d'une sombre rousseur et tirés vers l'arrière, légèrement en bataille. Il porte un uniforme lui laissant comprendre qu'il sort sûrement tout juste de son service en tant que policier.

Sans trop savoir ce qui lui prend, le professeur s'avance, dans un élan d'assurance, pour prendre la parole.

« Excusez-moi, seriez-vous le père d'Asugi, par hasard ?

-Oui, répond-il en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi ?

-J'aurais besoin de vous parler de quelque chose d'important. À propos de votre fils. »


	2. Here comes a thought

**Notes de mwa : Voilà la suite de cette fanfiction ! Pour l'instant je suis fière d emon rythme d'écriture, j'espère ne pas la laisser à l'abandon pendant un moment comme mes autres histoires... Enfin, ça s'annonce bien ! ****Je tiens à remercier les gens qui lisent et les personnes qui ont mis et mettront des reviews ! Cela me fait très plaisir et m'aide à avancer :'3 **

**Pour cette fois, le titre est inspiré de la chanson du même titre présente dans Steven Universe (excellent cartoon que je vous conseille bjr) **

**Bonne lecture à vous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis si ça vous a plu, ou même si ça ne vous a pas plus et que vous avez des choses constructives à dire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 02**

**Here comes a thought**

Cette journée a été épuisante sur tous les plans.

Pour commencer, avant même qu'elle ne commence, il s'est encore disputé avec sa concubine. Toujours au sujet de l'éducation de leur enfant, de leurs absences respectives…

Il s'en rend bien compte, il n'est pas un très bon père pour Asugi. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il essaie de faire de son mieux. Non, il laisse juste les choses couler… Il se dit qu'avec des excuses, la situation peut encore être endiguée. Enfin, le roux n'est pas sot, il sait très bien que son fils le hait. Mais pas comme un adolescent de quinze ans hait ses parents.

Saizo sait parfaitement que le point de non-retour a été franchi depuis longtemps. Mais il n'agit pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire. L'homme se demande même s'il a un jour su quoi faire, d'ailleurs.

Pour continuer dans cette journée infernale, le commandant a été sollicité de nombreuses fois par ses supérieurs ou des personnes venant se plaindre pour des broutilles (Principalement à propos de chats coincés dans les arbres… Bon sang, il est policier, pas sauveteur officiel des félins!) à tel point qu'il a bien failli ne pas pouvoir venir chercher son fils à son cours de danse.

Bien sûr, il n'y a plus rien à sauver dans leur relation père/fils désastreuse. Mais malgré les apparences, Saizo aime Asugi plus que tout. Il ne sacrifierait donc pour rien au monde ce moment de la semaine où il vient le chercher. Il y a toujours ce silence de mort dans la voiture durant le trajet du retour, mais au moins le père et le fils sont ensemble.

En soi, sa journée n'a pas été si terrible, quand il y réfléchit. C'est un peu son quotidien, depuis un moment. Mais Saizo s'efforce de ne pas considérer ça comme normal. Cela reviendrait à aggraver la situation s'il se laisse aller à son tour.

Vraiment, le balafré veut sincèrement croire que sa journée a été bien meilleure que d'autres dans ce genre.

Mais lorsque ce professeur de danse lui annonce, les mains dans les poches, que son fils est venu se confier à lui parce qu'il va mal... Qui plus est au sujet de son inactivité, à lui et sa femme, en tant que parents… Ça lui donne envie de s'énerver.

Bien sûr qu'il est en tord ! Mais y a-t-il réellement besoin qu'un inconnu le lui rappelle aussi brusquement ?!

« Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder la chose, pour être franc… Votre fils s'est récemment confié à moi, au sujet d'un certain mal-être que j'ai pu constater au cours des dernières séances et dont je voulais vous faire part. Asugi se sent seul et de ce que j'en ai compris, mis de côté. Je ne connais pas trop votre situation, mais peut-être devriez-vous en discuter ensemble ? »

Asugi a donc parlé de ses problèmes à un sinistre inconnu, enfin, son vulgaire professeur de danse, au sujet de son mal-être, plutôt qu'à lui, son père ?!

Il le vit comme une véritable trahison.

Incapable de self-contrôle ou même d'une quelconque réflexion posée pour le moment, Saizo se contente de serrer les poings, à tel point que ses phalanges blanchissent.

« Ah, vraiment ? Il ne m'a pas fait part de telles inquiétudes. Vous devez sûrement vous tromper, répond-il avec froideur.

-Pourtant, je vous assure que…

-Écoutez, vous n'êtes certainement pas père alors vous n'allez pas m'expliquer comment je dois me comporter avec mon fils. »

Au même moment, il voit Asugi sortir des vestiaires, prostré sur son téléphone. L'adulte l'attrape par le poignet une fois qu'il arrive à sa hauteur, lui arrachant une expression de surprise.

« Viens, on rentre, crache le plus âgé d'un ton où toute sa rage se fait sentir.

-Hein ? »

L'adolescent est tellement surpris qu'il se contente de se laisser tirer par son paternel, trop secoué par la situation actuelle. Paternel qui semble encore plus agacé qu'auparavant, si l'on en croit la raideur de son corps et sa respiration chaotique.

« Vous devriez faire attention à Asugi. Vous êtes son seul père. »

Bien que ces paroles l'aient atteint, Saizo ne se retourne pas, se contente d'accélérer le pas en direction de l'extérieur. Il ne peut donc pas voir l'expression pleine d'empathie qu'arbore Laslow. Il a envie de laisser sa rage exploser. Mais son fils le haïrait encore plus qu'à l'heure actuelle.

Le chemin du retour jusqu'à leur appartement se fait dans un silence pesant. L'homme au volant ressasse les paroles du professeur de danse, ne prêtant pas attention à son fils qui de son côté tente encore de comprendre la situation.

Une chose est sûre, Asugi a terriblement honte. Honte d'avoir osé parler, d'avoir cherché de l'aide, d'avoir exposé son cadre familial à quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et parfait que Laslow…

En rentrant, l'adolescent ne cherche même pas à aller trouver de quoi manger dans le frigidaire. Il part s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Quant à l'adulte, il soupire de frustration.

Tout ce qu'il a réussi à faire, c'est se faire haïr par son fils. Tout ce qu'il cherchait à éviter.

* * *

Lorsque Kagero rentre finalement du travail, quatre heures après le retour de son concubin et de son fils, elle semble particulièrement heureuse. Visiblement, sa soirée a été meilleure que celle de sa famille…

En passant le seuil de la cuisine, après avoir retiré ses chaussures et sa veste dans l'entrée, son regard se pose immédiatement sur le carrelage. Les restes d'une assiette prônent au sol, tandis que ce qui ressemble à du hachis parmentier décore joliment le passage.

Dans un premier temps agacée, la jeune femme garde ses remarques pour elle. La brune jette un œil au salon. Son partenaire est assis dans le canapé, raide comme la justice, en train de regarder une émission culinaire. Elle soupire.

Kagero traverse la cuisine, sans l'avoir nettoyée, pour rejoindre le couloir menant à la chambre de son fils. Elle toque, attendant une réponse qui ne tarde à arriver.

« Dégage. »

Néanmoins, elle ouvre la porte avec douceur pour se faufiler dans la pièce. Des sachets de bonbons traînent un peu partout, son bureau en est d'ailleurs encombré, des emballages vides débordent de la poubelle déjà bien remplie. Les murs bleus sont recouverts de posters de danseurs en tout genre, notamment des posters de la célèbre Olivia. Globalement, la chambre est assez spacieuse si l'on ignore le capharnaüm ambiant.

Son fils est allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond comme s'il y trouverait les réponses concernant l'existence. Elle se saisit de la chaise de bureau du garçon pour s'y installer et entreprendre de discuter avec lui.

« T'as jamais su être une mère alors commence pas à faire semblant de t'intéresser à moi. Et le dégage s'adressait aussi bien à papa qu'à toi. »

Ça fait assez mal. Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien. Son fils a le droit d'être en colère et de lui en vouloir, après tout… Elle n'est certainement pas une mère exemplaire.

« Je sais.

-Non tu sais pas ! s'énerve Asugi en se redressant en position assise. Si tu le savais tu changerais ta façon d'agir et l'autre dégénéré aussi, bordel ! Avec sa connerie d'égo, il a traumatisé mon prof de danse, maintenant il va plus jamais m'accepter dans ses cours ! »

Kagero penche la tête sur le côté, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Pourquoi ? grogne l'adolescent.

-Je n'ai légitimement pas le droit de te le demander parce que je ne suis pas un bon parent, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Aussi absurde que ça puisse te paraître.

-Hm. Tu vas t'énerver, toi aussi ? Tu vas aller dire des saloperies à monsieur Laslow ? »

La jeune femme se contente d'adresser un regard ennuyé à sa progéniture.

Asugi soupire en se remettant dans sa position initiale. Sa mère n'est pas aussi stupide que son père, elle ne va pas bêtement foncer dans le tas, mais tout de même…

« J'ai parlé à mon prof de danse, parce que j'me sens seul et délaissé par vous, là, qui arrêtez pas d'vous engueuler comme des chiens. Il m'a proposé de vous en parler, et je suppose que papa l'a très mal pris, puisqu'il a réagi comme un gamin capricieux. À cause de lui, m'sieur Laslow va plus jamais m'accepter dans ses cours, c'est sûr... »

Contenant son envie bouillonnante d'aller hurler sur son concubin, Kagero s'éclaircit la voix en s'approchant de son fils. Pour une fois, elle veut réellement l'aider. Bon, elle l'a toujours voulu, mais cette fois, elle souhaite vraiment faire quelque chose.

« Si ton professeur a fait l'effort de t'écouter et de proposer de t'aider, ça m'étonnerait qu'il refuse ta présence lors de ses cours. Ça n'a même rien à voir avec ses cours, ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Le rouquin ne répond pas. Peut-être a-t-elle réussi à le convaincre, voire à apaiser sa colère ? Elle en doute. Mais au moins, son enfant semble plus calme qu'à son arrivée.

La jeune femme remet la chaise de bureau sur laquelle elle était assise en place après quelques instants, avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot. Elle retourne dans la cuisine, constatant que l'assiette et le reste de nourriture au sol ont été nettoyés. Sûrement Saizo qui a profité de sa présence auprès de leur fils pour réparer les dégâts.

Kagero se dirige dans le salon, priant intérieurement pour garder son calme face à celui qu'elle a un jour aimé.

« Écoute-moi bien, monsieur Saizo. Il y a longtemps, on a décidé de vivre ensemble et d'avoir un enfant. À cette époque, on s'aimait. En tout cas, c'était mon cas. Mais les choses se sont détériorées, tu en as conscience. Ni toi ni moi n'avons fait quoi que ce soit pour arranger la situation, on l'a même plutôt aggravée. Que notre relation se détériore est déjà un problème, ça pourrait être le seul d'ailleurs. Mais on a un fils qui se sent délaissé et… et je ne sais pas comment l'aider. Mais ce fils, il n'a qu'une seule mère et un seul père, il a un avenir à construire, des tonnes de choses à vivre… Je n'ai plus envie de lui pourrir la vie. Alors on va trouver ensemble une solution, parce que ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »

Elle reprend son souffle, étonnée par sa propre confiance. La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à laisser autant parler son cœur.

Saizo se tourne vers elle. Il ne dit rien, se contente de se redresser pour partir dans l'entrée. Elle le suit, visiblement étonnée par une telle réponse, si l'on peut appeler ça ainsi.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? l'interpelle-t-elle, attirant au passage Asugi qui semble curieux.

-J'arrange les choses, je m'en vais, comme tu peux le constater, répond-il en enfilant sa veste de service.

-Certainement pas ! s'énerve Kagero en s'interposant entre la porte d'entrée et son concubin. Ce n'est pas en partant que tu vas arranger les choses ! »

L'homme lui adresse un regard à la fois fatigué et énervé. Il n'a pas davantage envie de se mettre en colère ou même de justifier son geste. Il est un mauvais père pour Asugi, un mauvais partenaire, alors il a besoin d'un moment seul pour réfléchir à des solutions convenables, et pas d'être entouré d'un cadre stressant. Surtout qu'il ne peut pas supporter la moindre remarque.

« Laisse-moi juste m'isoler, bordel. J'ai besoin de temps alors donne-m'en, toi qui veux que les choses changent. »

Kagero s'avoue vaincue, laissant l'accès de la porte d'entrée à son concubin. Elle n'a pas la force de le retenir inutilement, ni de lui crier dessus à nouveau. Elle se contente de rester là, les bras ballants.

Les choses auraient sûrement été différentes si elle aimait encore Saizo...

* * *

Il est vingt-trois heures lorsque le policier arrive dans un bar proche de l'immeuble où il vit. Malgré la proximité entre son logement et cet endroit discret, il n'a pas pu échapper à l'averse qui menaçait depuis un petit moment.

Sans plus réfléchir que cela, l'homme part s'asseoir au comptoir, sans trop savoir pour quelle obscure raison ses jambes ont décidé de l'emmener précisément au lieu de travail de son frère jumeau. Frère jumeau qui lui lance d'ailleurs un regard de surprise, depuis l'arrière du comptoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas en service, demain ? s'étonne Kaze à voix basse lorsqu'il s'approche de lui.

-Si, mais j'avais besoin de calmer mes nerfs, grommelle l'aîné des deux frères. »

Il n'ose aucun regard en direction de son interlocuteur. Il risquerait d'y lire des reproches, ou pire, du jugement.

« Ah… Je suppose que je ne vais pas te demander ce qu'il se passe, finit par soupirer l'homme aux cheveux verts. Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir ?

-Un café. »

Oui, voilà. De la caféine devrait suffire à lui remettre les idées en place. Ou à l'exciter davantage, il ne sait pas trop. Enfin, il a juste besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. De trouver une solution seul, de son côté, pour arrêter d'agir comme un irresponsable. Mais Saizo n'arrive pas à garder son calme, encore moins lorsqu'il subit des remarques sur un sujet dont il est déjà bien informé. Il n'est pas le dernier des abrutis, l'homme sait très bien que sa situation familiale est catastrophique !

Durant quelques instants, il se laisse bercer par les bruits des gouttes frappant contre les fenêtres du bar.

Il est tellement perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il n'a pas remarqué la tasse de tisane fumante devant lui, ainsi que l'expression inquiète sur le visage de son frère cadet.

« Ceci t'aidera davantage à te calmer qu'un café.

-Je suis très calme, répond le balafré en serrant les poings. »

Si Kaze commence à le traiter comme un enfant qui a fait un mauvais rêve, il ne risque pas de le rester bien longtemps, ceci dit.

Ignorant difficilement l'énervement qui commence à se répandre à nouveau dans son corps, il se saisit du breuvage pour le porter à ses lèvres.

Après coup, il se rend compte qu'il en avait bien besoin. Le goût de la tisane sucrée suffit à l'apaiser. Il reconnaît dans ce simple breuvage toute l'attention de son frère jumeau qui lui manque bien plus qu'il ne saurait l'admettre.

Saizo ne sait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'il est assis à ce comptoir, mais lorsqu'il voit Kaze commencer à retirer son tablier, il constate qu'il a dû rester un sacré moment. Encore plus lorsque son regard se pose sur l'horloge du bar, où les aiguilles pointent toutes le chiffre douze.

Son jumeau s'approche de lui, tout en enfilant sa veste en arborant une expression calme.

« Viens à la maison, personne ne te posera de questions. »

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il décide de le suivre. Pourtant, il n'a jamais été bien tendre envers son frère. Mais étant fatigué, il n'a pas la force de refuser cette proposition. De toute façon, s'il rentre chez lui, il va encore se disputer avec Kagero, alors…

L'habitat de son frère n'est pas très éloigné de son lieu de travail. Ils doivent à peine marcher une quinzaine de minutes, toujours sous la pluie qui s'est légèrement calmée.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Kaze retire ses chaussures tout en douceur pour ne pas éveiller les habitants du petit appartement. Saizo ne tarde pas à imiter son cadet, silencieux également. Cependant, quelque chose semble attirer l'attention du propriétaire des lieux, puisqu'il s'arrête brusquement pour tendre l'oreille.

Ce dernier quitte alors l'entrée pour traverser un couloir donnant sur la pièce principale, son frère sur les talons. Un petit rire amusé lui échappe, s'attirant l'attention de deux jeunes enfants assis dans le canapé, qui jusque là étaient occupés à jouer à la console.

« Midori, Kana, je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas au lit ? dit-il, un air faussement autoritaire. »

Le dénommé Kana s'empresse de se redresser en pointant sa grande sœur du doigt, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Celle-ci arbore une expression offusquée alors que le petit garçon châtain commence à parler.

« C'est pas moi c'est Midori elle voulait jouer !

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Maman a dit qu'on pouvait rester un peu plus longtemps debout vu que demain c'est samedi ! s'écrie aussitôt la demoiselle accusée.

-« Un peu plus longtemps » ça ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez veiller jusqu'à minuit, rit légèrement Kaze. D'ailleurs, où est votre mère ?

-Elle est dans le bureau, répondent les deux enfants en chœur.

-Parfait. Alors éteignez votre jeu et allez vous coucher, vous pourrez très bien en profiter demain. »

Les deux enfants ne se font pas prier. Ils passent à côté de leur oncle en lui souriant doucement. Kana enlace son oncle, visiblement ravi de le revoir, tandis que Midori se contente de le saluer. Tout ceci sans même poser de questions ou lui sauter dessus.

La petite famille de son frère a toujours été compréhensive et discrète. À se demander comment il a fait pour ne pas parvenir à un résultat similaire de son côté. Enfin, leurs tempéraments sont très… différents. Ceci doit expliquer cela.

« Je vais tout de même avertir Corrin que tu es à la maison, histoire qu'elle ne soit pas inquiète demain matin. »

Saizo se contente d'acquiescer. Sa belle-sœur a toujours été une femme compréhensive, bien qu'au début, il ait eu énormément de mal à accepter le fait que son frère ait trouvé une personne ne faisant pas partie de leur entourage commun. Il regrette d'ailleurs énormément cette période de sa vie. Il a été odieux avec la jeune femme, à se demander pourquoi elle ne le déteste pas.

Tout en marchant, il détaille les alentours du regard. Bien qu'il vienne régulièrement dans ce lieu, il ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus chaleureux et accueillant à chaque fois. L'endroit est simple et épuré, pourtant il dégage une sorte d'aura apaisante de part cette simplicité, si propre à l'esprit des habitants du lieu.

« Ma fleur, je suis rentré. »

La prise de parole de son cadet le tire de ses pensées. Ils sont arrivés dans le bureau de Corrin.

L'endroit est assez désorganisé mais conserve cet esprit apaisant. Des étagères contenant des dizaines de livres et de feuilles volantes bordent les murs de la pièce, sur ces derniers des dessins d'enfants sont affichés. Au beau milieu trône le bureau auquel est assise la jeune femme, penchée sur des feuilles à la lumière d'une lampe de bureau, tandis que d'autres papiers encombrent le meuble.

« Tu travailles encore à cette heure ? s'étonne Kaze après avoir embrassé tendrement sa moitié sur le front.

-Oui, désolée je préparais mes prochains cours et je voulais les finir avant que tu rentres… Mais je vais encore devoir y passer un moment, répond-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, tu as encore tout le week-end pour les corriger…

-Je sais, mais j'aimerais justement profiter de ce temps-là pour… Oh ! Bonsoir Saizo, je ne t'avais pas vu ! »

Corrin s'empresse de se redresser pour venir saluer son beau-frère, chancelante. Elle semble réellement épuisée, les cernes sous ses yeux semblent le prouver, tout comme ses longs cheveux désordonnés. Elle a déjà revêtue son pyjama, pourtant elle travaille encore à une heure aussi tardive.

« Il va rester quelques jours ici, ça ne te dérange pas ma fleur ? s'enquière tout de même Kaze.

-Pas le moins du monde. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu as en as besoin, sourit tendrement la jeune femme en se tournant vers Saizo. »

Après avoir étouffé un autre bâillement, elle décide de quitter la pièce, pour suivre le conseil de son conjoint et aller prendre un repos bien mérité.

Connaissant déjà le lieu, Saizo se dirige en direction de la chambre d'amis pour imiter sa belle-sœur et se reposer en prévision d'un nouveau jour à travailler.

Le sommeil ne le gagne cependant toujours pas au bout d'une heure à se tourner dans toutes les positions imaginables. Son cerveau est en ébullition, il n'arrête pas de penser, de se questionner…

Il a laissé Kagero et Asugi sans les prévenir de l'endroit où il se rendait, ni de quand il rentrerait, il n'a pas pris d'affaires pour le lendemain et le plus important…

Il jalouse abusivement la situation de Kaze.

Il a une femme aimante, des enfants adorables, un lieu de vie calme et sain. Et par-dessus tout, il est un père exemplaire, contrairement à lui. Il n'a de problèmes avec personne, il se contente de sourire et d'écouter calmement pour trouver des solutions… là où lui s'énerverait et ne prendrait pas la peine d'aider son interlocuteur.

Si son frère était venu frapper à sa porte à une heure aussi tardive, il l'aurait sûrement réprimandé, l'aurait interrogé quant à sa présence et aurait râlé pendant des jours et des jours.

Pourquoi tout le monde est capable de faire des efforts et pas lui ? Même Kagero semble réussir à se reprendre en main, au vu de ce qu'elle lui a dit...

La jeune femme a raison, Asugi n'a qu'un seul père alors pourquoi est-il simplement incapable de se comporter comme tel ?

En y repensant, sa concubine lui a fait la même remarque que le professeur de danse de son fils…

Ça l'agace terriblement qu'un illustre inconnu se permette de lui faire ce genre de remarques, mais d'un autre côté, il a eu des propos justes par rapport à sa propre attitude.

S'il était une bonne personne, il irait s'excuser d'avoir eu un comportement si… irrespectueux vis-à-vis de ce professeur de danse. Mais il n'est pas certain d'y arriver, avec la fierté qu'est la sienne. Pourtant, le chemin pour devenir une bonne personne passe par là. Alors il peut y aller par étapes, en commençant par aller s'excuser auprès d'Asugi et mettre les choses au clair entre eux.

Voilà, c'est la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire pour devenir un père exemplaire. Dès qu'il en aura le courage, il rentrera chez lui et il discutera avec Asugi. Et après… il avisera.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il finit par trouver le sommeil, finalement apaisé.

* * *

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, le commandant est en pause dans la salle de repos de son lieu de travail lorsque son téléphone portable se met à vibrer. Saizo soupire. Il a encore oublié de l'éteindre. Mais bon, il est en pause alors il peut se permettre de regarder qui peut bien l'appeler alors qu'il est en service.

En le déverrouillant, il constate que celui, ou plutôt celle qui l'appelle, se trouve être Kagero. Il décide de décrocher, après tout elle ne l'appelle plus depuis bien longtemps, alors cela doit être important.

La voix paniquée de sa concubine est la première chose qu'il entend.

« Asugi a disparu !

-Comment ça il a disparu ?! Tu te fous de moi ? Comment il a pu disparaître si t'es à la maison ? s'énerve-t-il aussitôt.

-Justement, j'avais une course à faire, je l'ai prévenu que je partais et quand je suis rentrée il n'était plus là ! J'ai cherché dans tout l'appart' et j'ai demandé aux voisins, mais ils ne l'ont pas vu. »

Sans plus réfléchir, Saizo raccroche son téléphone, enfile sa veste et s'empresse de quitter la salle de repos. Il passe avec précipitation devant le bureau de la commissaire Scarlet occupée par des papiers. Cette dernière l'interpelle, puisque le fait de quitter son poste en service n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas ? lui demande-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

-Mon fils a disparu, je pars à sa recherche. »


	3. Don't blame it on the kids

**Notes de moi : Voilà donc la suite de cette histoire, sur laquelle j'avance plutôt bien pour être honnête ! De mon côté je garde quelques chapitres d'avance pour ne pas laisser cette histoire à l'abandon si jamais je venais à perdre mon inspiration (ce que je ne souhaite absolument pas, ahah-) **

**Le titre de ce chapitre est tiré de la chanson "Blame it on the kids" par AViVA. J'essaie de faire en sortes de trouver des musiques que j'apprécie et qui concordent un peu avec les actions de mon histoire, j'espère que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal :)**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 03**

**Don't blame it on the kids**

La première chose que Saizo entreprend, en sortant de l'enceinte du commissariat, c'est d'appeler son fils sur son téléphone portable. Il prie toutes les divinités qu'il connaît pour qu'Asugi lui réponde. Même s'il s'énerve contre lui, le commandant veut au moins entendre sa voix et être rassuré. Car, à l'heure actuelle, des dizaines de possibilités se succèdent dans sa tête et elles sont toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Une sonnerie passe avant que l'appel ne coupe instantanément. Aucune messagerie, mais au moins cela signifie qu'Asugi a accès à son téléphone, du moins il l'espère.

Le policier tente de l'appeler une seconde fois, cependant son fils raccroche à nouveau.

Saizo ne baisse pas les bras et réessaie, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Asugi décroche. Un soulagement sans nom le traverse, pour autant il reste inquiet et stressé.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?! est la première chose qu'il s'entend dire.

-Et toi pourquoi tu m'appelles ? lui rétorque le rouquin, tout aussi énervé que son interlocuteur. Tu te prends pour mon père ?! »

Son cœur loupe un battement. A-t-il bien entendu… ?

« Mais je SUIS ton père, Asugi !

-Tu ne l'es plus depuis que tu m'as délaissé, répond froidement l'adolescent. Je suis sûr que maman n'a même pas remarqué que je suis parti, vous en avez rien à foutre, autant elle que toi alors viens pas faire semblant de t'intéresser à moi.

-C'est ta mère qui m'a appelé parce qu'elle était inquiète au sujet de ta disparition, bordel ! Alors viens pas dire qu'on s'en fout de toi, on est paniqués à l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? »

Moment de silence du côté d'Asugi. Saizo quant à lui a le cœur serré et respire de façon anarchique, beaucoup trop inquiet pour son fils qu'il a si longtemps délaissé.

« Dis-moi où tu es je viens te chercher, dit-il finalement.

-Nan. Vous auriez réagi bien plus tôt si vous étiez réellement inquiets pour moi ! J'ai jamais vu des parents aussi minables ! crie son fils à l'autre bout du fil. »

Le balafré parvient sans mal à distinguer des reniflements venant d'Asugi. Il comprend aussi, en entendant sa voix brisée qu'il est en train de pleurer.

Quel genre de père est-il pour provoquer les larmes de son enfant… ?

À peine a-t-il le temps d'assimiler ce fait que l'appel est coupé. Saizo comprend alors sans mal que le rouquin ne décrochera plus et ne lui laissera aucune autre chance de l'appeler.

Alors il se trouve contraint d'employer une méthode qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à utiliser sur son fils. Il décide de tracer son numéro afin de localiser sa position géographique. Asugi va sûrement encore plus le haïr pour ça, mais à l'heure actuelle il n'en a plus rien à faire. Saizo veut simplement savoir où il est pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. Et tant pis s'il le traite de père indigne.

Après seulement quelques instants, le policier parvient à trouver la géo-localisation de son fils. Sans plus tarder, il prend la route et se dirige aussi vite que possible à l'endroit où est sensé se trouver Asugi.

Les minutes qui le séparent de son point d'arrivée lui semblent être les minutes les plus longues de son existence.

Il finit par arriver dans une propriété privée relativement tranquille entourée d'immeubles où il se stationne, quittant son véhicule dans la précipitation. L'homme court jusqu'au premier immeuble qu'il voit pour sonner à l'interphone, espérant tomber directement sur la personne chez qui s'est réfugié Asugi.

Sa première tentative est un échec, il s'agit d'une vieille femme un peu perdue qui ne semble pas comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il raconte. Il s'excuse poliment pour le dérangement et tente une autre sonnette. La personne qui lui répond semble être un jeune homme aimable au timbre de voix calme.

« Oui ?

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, ça va vous paraître un peu bizarre mais… est-ce qu'un jeune homme du nom d'Asugi serait chez vous ? Il a quinze ans, des cheveux roux lisses, des yeux marrons en amande et il mange souvent des sucreries.

-Oh. Vous êtes son père ? son interlocuteur marque une pause. Ça fait sens maintenant… Je vous ouvre et vous n'avez qu'à monter au deuxième étage, je vous y attendrai. »

Plus soulagé que jamais, Saizo passe la porte avec précipitation et se dirige vers l'ascenseur, non sans avoir remercié chaleureusement son interlocuteur.

Il n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi sympathique avec autrui, mais il est tellement inquiet qu'il n'agit plus comme d'habitude.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, il constate qu'un jeune homme l'attend. Sans aucun doute celui avec qui il vient juste de parler.

Cependant, le policier s'arrête brusquement dans son élan.

Cet homme… il s'agit du professeur de danse d'Asugi !

« Vous ?! s'étrangle le balafré. »

Laslow se contente de détourner légèrement les yeux. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il est sensé dire, actuellement.

« Hm… Oui. Désolé j'aurais dû vous prévenir, ou au moins appeler la police enfin… Bon, venez avec moi, finit par soupirer le jeune homme. »

Saizo se contente de le suivre. Il est néanmoins assez contrarié et ne sait pas ce qui le retient de laisser sa colère exploser.

L'appartement dans lequel ils entrent est relativement moderne. Le sol en parquet semble avoir été refait récemment, quant aux murs, leur jolie couleur bleu pastel rappelle sans mal la couleur des murs de l'école de danse dans laquelle il travaille. Le lieu est bien rangé, quoi que des CD et des livres sur la danse traînent çà et là.

Les deux hommes traversent la pièce principale elle-même reliée à une petite cuisine, puis parviennent à une chambre dans laquelle se trouve son fils, mais également deux autres enfants. Tous deux bien plus jeunes que le rouquin.

L'une des deux est une petite fille aux longs cheveux roses en bataille retenus par un bandeau. Ses yeux marrons malicieux sont posés sur Asugi duquel elle tire le bras avec insistance depuis semble-t-il un bon moment. Sûrement dans le but de jouer avec lui.

L'autre enfant, un jeune garçon, possède des cheveux bleus clairs tombant sur la moitié droite de son visage, ainsi que des yeux jaunes sans émotions. Il est plongé dans la lecture d'un gros livre et ne semble pas prêter d'attention à ce qui l'entoure.

« Asugi ? Ton père est là. »

Le concerné se contente de redresser la tête, en arborant une expression de pur dégoût en voyant son paternel. Il pousse légèrement la petite fille sur le côté, en se redressant pour venir faire face à son père.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es venu faire ici, jeune homme ? »

Asugi est coupé dans son élan. Il regarde Saizo, les yeux ronds, semblant perdre son assurance.

« Non mais franchement… Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de fuguer ?! dit le grand roux d'un ton empli de reproches. »

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme serre les poings en baissant la tête.

« Tu devrais avoir honte de-

-C'est toi qui devrais avoir honte ! finit par hurler Asugi. »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus redresse le nez de son livre, dérangé dans sa lecture, tandis que la petite fille semble au bord des larmes, craignant les cris de ces inconnus.

« Il a fallut que je fugue pour que tu t'inquiètes de ma personne ! T'es le pire père au monde, tu mérites de crever ! continue-t-il en serrant de plus en plus ses poings.

-Asugi ! »

Le concerné redresse la tête pour fixer son professeur, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Ton père a fait tout ce chemin pour toi. Le fait que tu penses qu'il s'inquiète ou non ne justifie pas ce que tu viens de dire… »

Laslow se tourne vers Saizo qui le regarde, aussi secoué que son fils, mais il baisse aussitôt les yeux pour s'adresser à son élève.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça… Mais il y a des propos que tu ne peux plus retirer, que tu peux regretter toute ta vie. »

Après quelques instants, la petite fille vient enlacer la taille d'Asugi en le regardant de ses grands yeux larmoyants.

« Pourquoi tu cries ? Et le monsieur pourquoi il crie lui aussi ? C'est ton papa ? »

Le rouquin ne sait que répondre face à tant d'innocence.

« Viens Asugi, on rentre, finit par dire Saizo, assez mal-à-l'aise. Il y a des gens qui ne sont pas concernés par nos disputes ici et on est en train de les déranger. »

L'adolescent accepte cette proposition, puisqu'il quitte la pièce pour retourner dans l'entrée, accompagné de son père et de l'hôte des lieux.

Après un court silence, Asugi finit par venir enlacer son professeur de danse qui semble véritablement surpris par ce geste. Quant à Saizo il se contente de serrer les dents en détournant le regard, enrageant en silence.

« Désolé pour le dérangement, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

-Ce… n'est pas grand-chose, répond Laslow, toujours aussi surpris. »

Le rouquin s'empresse de s'en aller en direction de la cage d'escaliers, mais son père ne le suit pas tout de suite. Il dévisage le professeur de son fils d'un air indescriptible, avant de prendre la parole.

« Ces deux gosses… Ils sont à vous ? finit par demander le policier.

-Oui, répond-il en arquant un sourcil. Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que je kidnappe des enfants ? lance-t-il sur le ton de l'humour.

-Pour rien. Désolé pour la gêne occasionnée. »

Sur ce, Saizo s'empresse de rejoindre son fils et de reprendre la route afin de rentrer chez eux. Le chemin du retour se fait en silence, parce qu'aucun d'eux ne sait quoi dire sans qu'une nouvelle dispute n'éclate.

À peine a-t-il ouvert la porte de l'appartement qu'Asugi se fait enlacer par sa mère, qui l'étreint de toutes ses forces. Elle est soulagée de revoir son fils, tellement qu'elle laisse échapper quelques larmes. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, se contente de se laisser enlacer.

En cet instant, il a honte de faire pleurer sa mère et de l'avoir ainsi inquiétée. Même s'ils ne s'occupent pas de lui, ses parents tiennent fortement à sa personne… Fuguer ainsi chez son professeur est la pire idée qui lui soit venue en tête.

Après que tous se soient remis plus ou moins de leurs émotions, ils décident de s'installer dans le salon pour enfin avoir une discussion sérieuse. Pour qu'enfin les choses soient mises au clair et puissent s'arranger.

La première à prendre la parole est Kagero.

« Je sais que ton père et moi ne sommes pas les meilleurs parents du monde. Tu as le droit de nous en vouloir, de nous crier dessus, mais en aucun cas tu n'es autorisé à fuguer comme tu l'as fait.

-C'était la seule façon de vous faire réagir, grommelle Asugi. Et sans ça on n'aurait jamais eu de discussion. Mais je recommencerai plus, c'est promis, soupire-t-il.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour que ça n'arrive plus pour de vrai ? demande Saizo.

-Sûrement que vous vous occupiez plus de moi, au lieu de prétendre le faire. Et aussi vous devriez arrêter de vous engueuler pour rien. Si vous étiez loin l'un de l'autre ça irait mieux, pour commencer. »

Les deux adultes se regardent d'un air surpris, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais pensé à cette solution. Ce qui le cas, en vérité. Ils pensaient passer le reste de leur vie ensemble, bien qu'ils ne ressentent plus rien l'un envers l'autre.

« Mais Asugi, si on reste ensemble c'est pour toi, commence Kagero.

-Bah justement, vous voyez bien ce que ça donne. Si vous vous engueulez c'est que vous vous aimez plus et c'est pas grave parce que moi je vous aime tous les deux. Donc c'est à vous de changer les choses, pas moi, j'peux pas divorcer de vous, glousse l'adolescent. »

Cette tentative du jeune rouquin pour détendre l'atmosphère semble avoir l'effet escompté puisque ses parents laissent chacun échapper un léger sourire amusé.

« Dans ce cas on va en discuter tous les deux. Tu veux bien nous laisser un moment ? On te tiendra au courant quoi qu'on décide, lui explique sa mère. »

Asugi se contente de hocher la tête, quittant sa place assise. Cependant, avant de retourner dans sa chambre, il adresse un petit air inquiet à ses parents.

« Est-ce que Laslow va avoir des problèmes à cause de moi ? finit-il par demander. »

Saizo réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, même s'il aurait dû nous contacter ou contacter la police. Donc on va le laisser tranquille, si c'est ta question. »

L'adolescent pousse un soupir de soulagement. Puis il quitte la pièce, visiblement rassuré.

Une fois leur enfant parti, les deux adultes se regardent sans réellement se voir. Discuter avec Asugi est une chose, mais mettre les choses au clair entre eux en est une autre…

« Alors… On devrait se séparer ? se hasarde Kagero sans trop savoir quoi faire de ses mains, ce qui témoigne de son malaise actuel.

-Nous qui pensions qu'on devait rester ensemble pour le bien-être d'Asugi, et voilà que c'est lui qui nous suggère de nous séparer… C'est assez ironique comme situation, renchérit Saizo, tout aussi mal-à-l'aise que sa partenaire. »

Un nouveau silence, que la jeune femme brise rapidement.

« Il est évident que… qu'il n'y a plus rien à sauver dans notre relation, la dernière chose qui nous retenait était Asugi, mais maintenant ça change tout, alors… je pense que je devrais partir, lance-t-elle avec calme.

-Pourquoi ça ? s'étonne son compagnon.

-Déjà parce que mon lieu de travail est plus éloigné que le tien, et puis Asugi préférera sûrement rester ici. Et j'ai en quelques sortes trouvé quelqu'un qui m'a proposé plusieurs fois de vivre avec, avoue-t'elle à mi-voix. »

Saizo n'arrive même pas à se mettre en colère. Il est à peine surpris, en vérité. Peut-être est-ce là la preuve ultime qu'il n'éprouve plus aucun amour envers sa concubine.

« Je vois, se contente-t-il de dire. Que fait-on pour Asugi ?

-Il doit choisir chez qui il veut rester, on ne peut pas lui imposer un choix, comme ça… Je vais aller le chercher, lui répond la brune.

-Attends. »

Kagero se retourne, surprise.

« Est-ce que je connais la personne que tu as rencontrée ? »

Il veut simplement savoir si la personne que côtoie sa partenaire est quelqu'un de confiance. Quelqu'un chez qui son fils sera à l'aise lorsqu'il y sera, surtout.

« Oui. Tu te souviens d'Orochi, je suppose. »

Saizo se contente de hausser un sourcil.

« Ma meilleure amie, elle est venue à la maison il y a quelques mois.

-Ah. Je vois. Eh bien, j'espère que ça se passera bien, cette fois. »

Kagero laisse échapper un sourire. Elle n'est plus habituée à la gentillesse dont faisait preuve son ancien amant au début de leur relation. Mais elle est rassurée. Il l'a mieux pris qu'elle ne le pensait.

La jeune femme va toquer à la porte de la chambre de son fils pour qu'il revienne auprès d'eux. Celui-ci reste debout, les bras ballants, attendant qu'on lui explique la situation.

« Ta mère va partir, commence Saizo après un moment. Quant à moi, je vais rester ici. Comme nous ne sommes pas mariés, on n'a pas à passer devant un juge pour avoir ta garde, mais on aimerait savoir…

-Chez qui tu préférerais rester ou si tu veux nous voir de façon égale.

-Mais tu vas habiter où ? s'étonne Asugi à l'intention de sa mère.

-Chez Orochi, répond la jeune femme sans détour. »

L'adolescent lui adresse des yeux ronds comme des ballons.

« Oh… J'ai eu peur que ce soit une personne étrange que j'connaissais pas, soupire Asugi avec soulagement après quelques secondes à rester silencieux. »

Après cet instant de divagation, le rouquin retrouve son sérieux et arbore un air concentré.

« Je préfère rester ici, finit-il par dire. Parce que tous mes amis habitent dans le coin, oncle Kaze et la moch- enfin Midori et Kana aussi et euh… ben je connais mieux l'appartement quoi donc j'm'y suis habitué, répond-t-il avec gêne. Mais c'est cruel comme demande hein.

-Je sais bien mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix, soupire Saizo. Dans ce cas je vais faire en sortes de travailler moins tard pour être avec toi et… tu n'auras qu'à me demander quand tu voudras aller voir ta mère, on s'arrangera. »

-Ça me va… Mais je veux pas te vexer maman tu sais !

-Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas, répond Kagero calmement. Ton père a été bien plus proche de toi, ces dernières années. Et puis on se verra tout de même, c'est positif. Je ferai en sortes d'être disponible lorsque tu voudras venir. »

* * *

Après cette confrontation nécessaire, Saizo se sent beaucoup mieux. Il sent que toute sa colère inutile a été apaisée, il se sent enfin de taille à être un bon père pour Asugi. Peut-être pas aussi bon que Kaze, mais il ne va pas se comparer à son frère toute sa vie.

Malgré tout, quelque chose le turlupine encore, sans qu'il ne sache comment l'expliquer. Cela concerne le professeur de danse d'Asugi.

Il a certes dit à son fils qu'il laisserait Laslow tranquille, mais il reste intrigué par le danseur. Un homme d'apparence aussi jeune et surtout seul ne peut avoir des enfants, surtout qu'ils semblaient plutôt âgés, enfin bien moins qu'Asugi mais tout de même.

Cela voudrait dire que le châtain est plus âgé qu'il n'y paraît mais le policier n'a vu aucune femme dans l'appartement où s'est réfugié son fils. Il n'a pas non plus fait attention à la présence ou non d'une bague de mariage à l'annulaire du jeune homme.

Bon sang, son raisonnement est complètement absurde, mais il est normal qu'il veuille savoir quel genre de personne est l'homme chez qui Asugi s'est réfugié ! Il n'arrive pas à lui accorder sa confiance, son égo souffre bien trop de l'affection que son fils semble porter à cet individu.

Tandis qu'il réfléchit, son regard se pose sur son ordinateur portable. Une idée lui traverse l'esprit, mais il la renie aussitôt.

Ce serait parfaitement immoral de sa part de fouiller la base de données des habitants de la ville pour trouver des informations sur ce Laslow et rassurer sa petite conscience.

Mais en même temps, il n'a pas envie de lui accorder sa confiance et de lui poser ses questions en face. Non, ce n'est pas du manque de courage, juste qu'il n'a pas envie de s'énerver à nouveau.

Et puis il n'a qu'à regarder quelques informations histoire de se rassurer, si ça se trouve le professeur a simplement divorcé et hérité de la garde des enfants, voilà tout.

Lorsqu'il commence à mener ses petites recherches, il est très surpris de constater que le prénom du professeur d'Asugi n'est pas Laslow, mais Iñigo. Il porte donc le même nom que l'école de danse où il travaille. Assez étrange, mais pourquoi pas ? Il émet cependant un doute. Quel genre de personne dissimule ainsi son véritable prénom et utilise une sorte de pseudonyme ?

Cette première information n'aide pas du tout à le mettre en confiance, bien au contraire. Il décide donc de continuer sa petite enquête.

Les deux enfants qu'il a vu s'appellent Shigure et Soleil. Mais le policier constate avec surprise que seule Soleil est scolarisée, en classe de CE1. Shigure est pourtant en âge d'aller à l'école, en CM1 qui plus est. Pourquoi donc n'est-il pas scolarisé ? Le garçon suivrait des cours à la maison ?

Cette nouvelle continue d'enfoncer ses inquiétudes quant à l'individu sur qui il enquête actuellement.

Enfin non, il n'enquête pas, il s'informe simplement.

La dernière chose qui achève de le surprendre et de le faire douter quant à la confiance qu'Asugi accorde à cet homme est le fait que la mère des deux enfants, une certaine Azura dont le nom de famille diffère de celui de Laslow, soit décédée quatre ans auparavant dans des « circonstances inconnues ». S'il y eu une enquête, il devrait s'en souvenir mais il ne devait sûrement pas être sur cette affaire, à ce moment-là.

Tentant d'assembler toutes les informations qu'il vient d'apprendre en quelque chose de plausible, Saizo finit par émettre une hypothèse qui lui paraît acceptable.

Les deux enfants qui vivent avec Laslow, ou plutôt Iñigo étaient sûrement ceux d'Azura. Il a hérité de la garde de ces derniers après le décès de la jeune femme, qui a trouvé la mort dans des circonstances inconnues. Soit un meurtre dont la police n'a jamais trouvé le coupable, soit une autre cause mais alors là il n'a aucune idée.

Son hypothèse lui paraît un peu capillotractée, mais en même temps il n'a pas d'autres pistes…

Il soupire, puis referme son ordinateur. Il y verra plus clair d'ici quelques jours, pour l'instant il a juste besoin de repos.

Avant cela, il contacte la commissaire Scarlet pour s'excuser de son départ brusque, lui promettant de rattraper ses heures de travail en moins. Il appelle ensuite son frère, le remerciant de l'avoir hébergé un soir, puis il l'informe finalement de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent, Kagero et lui-même.

Après avoir raccroché, l'adulte se laisse tomber dans son lit en fixant le plafond.

Il se surprend lui-même du calme dont il vient de faire preuve en appelant sa supérieure et son frère pour s'excuser. La discussion avec sa partenaire et leur fils aura au moins eu pour effet de le faire réfléchir un peu.

D'ailleurs, il est allé assez loin dans sa petite récolte d'informations, pour le moment. Ce Laslow, ou plutôt cet Iñigo attise un peu plus sa curiosité. Cela lui donne envie de se pencher davantage sur son cas.

Est-ce que c'est malsain ?


	4. Wolf in sheep's clothing

**Notes de mwa : Un chapitre bien plus court que les autres, mais tout aussi intense en émotions, voire davantage. On apprend enfin des choses importantes, et la relation entre Saizo et Laslow avance véritablement, mais pas comme on pourrait l'espérer. Mais n'ayez crainte, les choses vont bientôt se débloquer et aller mieux ! **

**Le titre du chapitre, cette fois, s'inspire d'une chanson que j'apprécie, du groupe Set it off. **

**Comme toujours, je vous encourage à me laisser vos avis sur ce chapitre, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 04**

**Wolf in sheep's clothing**

Un autre cours de danse s'achève, en même temps qu'un début de semaine qui, il faut le dire, a été assez étrange.

Originellement, son quotidien est assez banal. Il se contente de faire cours à ses élèves, de faire quelques plaisanteries et sa fonction est remplie.

Mais depuis qu'Asugi l'a directement sollicité pour régler ses problèmes personnels, le professeur se sent chamboulé. Cette soudaine situation le place dans une position délicate.

Malgré lui, il se retrouve à faire du favoritisme et à s'impliquer, toujours malgré lui, dans un contexte familial qui ne le concerne aucunement.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas rejeter un élève en détresse, mais depuis que le jeune homme est venu sonner à son appartement, il sent véritablement la situation complexe dans laquelle il s'est laissé embarquer.

De ce qu'il a compris, la famille d'Asugi est brisée et rien n'a l'air de s'arranger, du moins jusqu'à ce jour. Il lui a semblé que le rouquin était bien plus impliqué dans ce cours et également plus détendu.

Il n'y a rien de magique là-dedans pour autant, Laslow sait bien que ce n'est pas sa ridicule intervention qui a fait bouger les choses, si elles ont effectivement bougées.

Tout est encore confus dans sa tête, alors qu'il rejoint tranquillement l'accueil pour y déposer la fiche de présence du cours qu'il vient de donner. Étonnement, peu d'élèves ont manqué cette séance. C'est une bonne chose, avec le premier spectacle de fin d'année qui arrive, que les élèves soient davantage assidus, cela montre leur intérêt pour sa discipline. Aussi, il est toujours heureux de constater que la danse contemporaine intéresse autant les filles et les garçons, cela prouve que les mentalités évoluent.

En arrivant au comptoir de l'accueil, il jette un rapide coup d'œil près de la porte d'entrée et constate avec une certaine surprise que le père d'Asugi est présent.

C'est étonnant, Laslow ne l'a jamais vu le mardi, plutôt le vendredi. Ceci dit, ça ne concerne pas le jeune professeur. Il se contente de lui offrir un léger sourire tandis que leur regard se croisent. Puis il retourne à sa préoccupation du moment, à savoir sa liste d'appel.

« Vous savez, en ce qui concerne ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois... »

Laslow sursaute, surpris par la prise de parole du balafré qui s'est rapproché de lui sans même qu'il ne l'entende. Cet homme a dû être ninja dans une vie antérieure pour parvenir jusqu'à lui si furtivement.

« Ce que je vous ai dit ? le reprend le châtain en arquant un sourcil.

-Shigure et Soleil seraient sûrement surpris d'apprendre que vous avez profité de la mort de leur mère pour vous les accaparer.

-Pardon ? »

Le danseur s'étouffe avec sa propre salive.

Il aimerait répondre au policier qu'une telle conversation n'a pas à se produire dans un lieu publique. De toute manière son interlocuteur n'est pas sensé lui tenir des propos pareils. Sans même avoir le temps de répondre, Laslow est coupé par l'arrivée d'Asugi et de Midori.

« Bonsoir professeur, merci pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, commence la jeune fille avec un doux sourire.

-À vendredi, renchérit Asugi d'aussi bonne humeur que son amie. »

Le châtain décide d'ignorer les palpitations de son cœur ainsi que la moiteur qui s'empare de ses mains. Il sourit comme si tout allait pour le mieux à ses deux élèves.

« Bonne soirée, faîtes attention sur le chemin du retour. »

Tandis que Saizo suit les deux adolescents qui ont déjà quitté l'enceinte du bâtiment en discutant avec une certaine animation, Laslow laisse son regard suivre l'homme qui vient de chambouler son cœur.

Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour qui le prend actuellement aux tripes. C'est une tristesse infinie, un dégoût sans nom et une envie de s'enterrer profondément sous terre.

Il lance sa feuille de présence avec fébrilité, marchant à grands pas en direction de la salle de danse où il vient de donner son dernier cours de la journée. Elle se situe tout simplement au fond du couloir qui mène à l'accueil, après quelques autres salles. Le jeune adulte ignore les regards interrogateurs des élèves qui quittent encore les vestiaires et ceux des autres professeurs qui s'apprêtent à donner des nouveaux cours.

Il referme brusquement la porte de sa salle et s'empare de la télécommande de sa chaîne hi-fi, activant cette dernière de sorte à ce qu'elle diffuse une musique qu'il connaît sur le bout des doigts.

Cette musique, il s'agit de celle sur laquelle il a appris à danser, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il l'a entendu des milliers de fois.

À chaque fois qu'il est triste, en colère ou en proie à des émotions négatives, il se passe cette musique et improvise une chorégraphie dessus.

Ses mouvements sont amples, ses mains décrivent des courbes graciles, tandis qu'il tourne sur lui-même. Il se laisse aller à quelques sauts, quelques pas de côté puis encore un tour…

Le danseur s'effondre au sol lorsque la musique s'arrête, essoufflé par sa performance mais également par les émotions qui le submergent.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu danser avec une telle tristesse, Iñigo. »

Le concerné lève les yeux, pour apercevoir sa mère. Comment est-elle entrée sans qu'il ne l'entende ?

Il secoue la tête. Sa génitrice a toujours trouvé des moyens plus ou moins conventionnels pour assister à ses performances solitaires. Il décide donc de laisser ses questionnements inutiles de côté pour s'allonger sur les tapis de sol, alors que son torse s'abaisse et se redresse à un rythme irrégulier.

« Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ? »

La femme aux cheveux roses s'assoit doucement à ses côtés, en passant une main dans la chevelure de son fils. Elle le couve d'un regard compatissant auquel il ne peut pas résister bien longtemps.

Le jeune professeur rabat ses mains sur son visage, tandis que des tremblements le parcourent.

« J'ai envie de pleurer, commence-t-il à voix basse.

-Personne ne t'en empêche, répond tranquillement Olivia.

-Mais ce serait ridicule. Comment… Comment suis-je sensé réagir quand on m'adresse de fausses accusations ? Non, pour commencer, est-ce que je suis sensé aider les élèves qui viennent se confier à moi à la fin des cours ? »

La danseuse arbore une mine pensive, avant de répondre.

« Eh bien, oui, dans la mesure de tes moyens bien entendu.

-Même si ça m'inclut de force dans un contexte familial dans lequel je ne voulais pas pénétrer ? geint le jeune homme en rabattant violemment ses bras au sol.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Iñigo pousse un soupir à vous fendre l'âme tandis qu'il se redresse en position assise.

« Récemment, un de mes élèves m'a fait part de son mal-être… Il se sentait délaissé par ses parents, alors je lui ai proposé de leur parler… Je n'ai pu m'adresser qu'à son père, mais il l'a relativement mal pris. Pourtant, je suis sûr d'avoir eu des propos adéquats ! Je n'ai pas été insultant, mais il a l'air de me détester et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

-Il renie sûrement le fait qu'il puisse avoir un comportement blessant pour son fils en rejetant sa colère sur toi ? suggère doucement la femme.

-Sûrement, oui… Mais le pire est arrivé samedi. Asugi m'a appelé pour connaître mon adresse. J'ai été tellement surpris que je la lui ai donnée, quel idiot je fais ! s'énerve le jeune homme en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Si je n'avais pas fait ça, peut-être que la situation ne serait pas aussi catastrophique !

-Tu as donc accueilli un adolescent en pleine fugue chez toi ? s'étonne son interlocutrice.

-Je… oui ! J'aurais dû appeler la police, ou ses parents, mais j'ai manqué de courage… Je l'ai laissé avec Soleil et Shigure en cherchant une solution de mon côté, mais… je ne sais pas trop comment, son père a débarqué chez moi et ils se sont disputés assez violemment… ça a effrayé Soleil et elle a malgré elle réglé la situation.

-Cette petite réserve de grandes choses, plaisante Olivia en laissant son fils continuer.

-Je pensais que j'allais enfin pouvoir être tranquille mais… mais le père d'Asugi m'a, il y a quelques instants, tenu des propos que je ne comprends toujours pas…

-Quel genre de propos ? »

Iñigo prend un instant pour réfléchir. Il ne sait pas comment expliquer ça, parce qu'il a été tellement chamboulé qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir retenu avec exactitude les propos qui lui ont été tenus.

« Il semble penser que… j'ai profité de la mort d'Azura pour m'accaparer Shigure et Soleil. »

Olivia adresse un regard outré à son fils en rabattant ses mains devant sa bouche grande ouverte en un « oh » de stupéfaction. Des propos aussi crû ont le don de la choquer.

« Je… est-ce que c'est normal que je veuille rétablir la vérité ? finit par soupirer le châtain, visiblement à bout de forces.

-Oui. N'importe qui d'autre serait comme toi, dans cette situation.

-Alors comment suis-je sensé faire… ? Je ne veux pas que la mémoire d'Azura soit souillée, et je ne veux pas non plus que cet homme se fasse de fausses idées à mon sujet ! En plus, il travaille dans la police et…

-Et rien du tout. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, le coupe Olivia d'un air sérieux. »

Son fils se contente de baisser les yeux. Il n'a rien à se reprocher, mais les propos qui lui ont été tenus par cet homme le font replonger quatre ans en arrière… Alors qu'il avait finalement réussi à surpasser cette atroce période de sa vie.

« Si tu veux rétablir la vérité, tu n'as qu'à lui parler, finit par lui dire la rose. Ça te paraît sûrement difficile, mais c'est la seule manière d'agir. Bien sûr, tu peux tout aussi bien ignorer ses propos, mais je te connais assez bien pour savoir que ce n'est pas ton genre, finit-elle tendrement. »

Iñigo adresse une expression fatiguée à sa mère, néanmoins, ses lèvres s'étirent en ce qui ressemble à un sourire. Peu importe les circonstances, elle a toujours su trouver les mots justes pour l'apaiser. Pour le faire se sentir un peu mieux. Cette fois ne manque pas à la règle, il se sent en meilleure forme, maintenant qu'il a exposé ses doutes à celle qui lui a donné la vie.

« Bon, que dirais-tu de venir manger à la maison avec les enfants, ce soir ? lui propose-t-elle. Ton père est en service de jour alors il est à la maison, à cette heure. »

Le jeune homme acquiesce avec joie.

* * *

Depuis l'incident, si l'on peut appeler ça ainsi, avec Saizo, deux semaines se sont écoulées. Deux semaines durant lesquelles Iñigo n'a pas trouvé le courage d'aller parler à l'homme qui l'a tant chamboulé et ce de façon négative.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui le jeune professeur de danse sent qu'il doit parler au père d'Asugi. Il ne va pas se défiler indéfiniment et ignorer le regard lourd du policier. Mais il lui faut une occasion d'être seul assez longtemps pour clarifier les choses.

Tout en surveillant ses élèves s'étirer à la fin de la séance, une idée lui vient en tête.

« Le cours d'aujourd'hui est terminé, vous pouvez aller vous changer, lance-t-il avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. »

Les élèves quittent donc la salle de cours les uns après les autres, certains traînant plus que d'autres. Parmi ceux-là se trouve Asugi, qui est en pleine discussion avec Shiro. Le professeur décide d'interrompre leur conversation pour prendre le rouquin à part.

« Est-ce que ton père vient te chercher, aujourd'hui ? demande-t-il sans préambule.

-Euh… Oui, pourquoi ? s'étonne l'adolescent d'un air surpris.

-Je voulais simplement lui parler d'un petit soucis administratif, rien de grave, sourit gentiment l'adulte. »

Asugi hausse les épaules. Puis il quitte la salle en compagnie de son ami, reprenant leur conversation.

L'air de rien, Iñigo sort à son tour de la salle, pour rejoindre l'accueil où se trouve très certainement Saizo, comme à chaque fois qu'il vient chercher son fils.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avance en direction de l'homme pour lui faire face en arborant son habituelle expression sereine. Celui-ci lui adresse un regard interrogateur, s'attisant donc toute son attention.

Ça y est, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois et que vous me témoignez à chacune de nos rencontres, puis-je savoir quelles autres informations pensez-vous posséder à mon sujet ou à celui de ma famille ? »

La réaction de son interlocuteur ne se fait pas attendre. Il arbore une expression entre l'outrance et l'agacement.

« Dois-je réellement me justifier auprès de quelqu'un qui…

-Quelqu'un qui possède la garde de deux enfants dont la mère est morte quatre ans auparavant ? le coupe Iñigo en croisant les bras contre son torse.

-Vous dissimulez votre véritable identité derrière un pseudonyme ne figurant même pas sur votre acte de naissance et l'un de vos enfants est déscolarisé. Que dois-je en déduire ?

-Que vous n'avez certainement pas à détenir de telles informations sans avoir de bonnes raisons. Je n'ai tué personne, enlevé aucun enfant et le fait que j'utilise un « pseudonyme » n'est pas une raison suffisante pour faire de moi une personne coupable d'un crime quel qu'il soit. »

Le danseur inspire un bon coup, pour couper dans son élan son interlocuteur qui s'apprêtait à lui répondre.

« Si j'utilise un autre nom que celui inscrit sur mon acte de naissance, qui m'a également été donné par mes parents, c'est pour éviter d'avoir à faire face aux remarques concernant le nom de l'école fondée par ma mère, mais également pour faire mon deuil, commence-t-il d'une voix se voulant assurée. »

Il prend à peine le temps de respirer pour enchaîner sur la suite de ses propos.

Au même moment, Asugi sort des vestiaires, en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Il ne semble pas surpris de voir son père en pleine discussion avec leur professeur. Cependant, lorsqu'il entend les propos prononcés par Laslow, il s'arrête brusquement.

« Ma fiancée avait une santé fragile. Depuis nos premières années de primaire, elle devait souvent s'absenter durant de longues périodes pour pouvoir recevoir un traitement adéquat. Pourtant, elle a donné la vie à deux merveilleux enfants que je chéris chaque jour que Naga fait. Je ne suis pas un père idéal, je fais des erreurs, la preuve mon fils aîné est déscolarisé. Mais vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est totalement fermé au monde extérieur depuis que sa mère a quitté cette terre. Il a gravement été marqué par la mort de ma compagne, elle était la seule qui pouvait apaiser sa peur des autres. J'ai été tellement pris par mes propres tourments que je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui imposer d'aller à l'école, alors à la place il se cultive dans des livres, il apprend des choses et régulièrement, une de mes connaissances a la gentillesse de tester son niveau. Quant à Soleil, elle était bien trop jeune au moment où Azura s'est éteinte alors elle se souvient à peine de sa mère. »

Le professeur regarde son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux, qui a d'ailleurs radicalement changé d'expression depuis le début de ses révélations. La colère a laissé la place à la surprise mais également à quelque chose qui ressemble à de la culpabilité.

« Si vous vouliez des informations à mon sujet, vous n'aviez qu'à demander, conclut-il d'une voix amère en s'en allant dignement sous le regard ahuri d'Asugi. »

Une fois qu'il est sûr que personne ne le voit, il presse le pas pour rejoindre la salle de cours de sa mère. Cette dernière, en le voyant débarquer, lui adresse un regard compréhensif, l'accueillant à bras ouverts. Les larmes dévalent alors sur les joues du jeune homme.

« Tu as été fort, mon fils. »

C'est la première fois depuis la mort d'Azura qu'il s'est permis de parler d'elle, qui plus est à un sinistre inconnu. Il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais au moins il se sent moins lourd, blotti entre les bras de sa mère si aimante.


	5. Good for nothing

**Note de l'auteure : Hellu ! Ce chapitre a eu un peu de retard pour une raison très simple. LuLu et moi avons enfin emménagées ensemble et pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas internet. Du coup c'est un peu la merde pour l'instant, huhu- MAIS BON voilà la suite de Dancin', parce que j'aime écrire cette histoire même si pour l'instant j'ai l'impression de ne pas trop avancer x)**

**Comme toujours, le titre de ce chapitre est le titre d'une musique existante, cette fois-ci c'est une OST de l'excellent anime Bungou Stray Dogs. **

**Merci à vous pour vos retours, j'espère que vous continuerez à lire cette histoire malgré mon irrégularité à la poster ;u; Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 05**

**Good for nothing**

S'il y a bien une chose que Saizo déteste, c'est de devoir admettre ses tords devant autrui. Cependant, lorsque sa fierté le pousse à aller trop loin dans ses agissements, il est bien forcé de reconnaître ses erreurs pour ne pas s'enfoncer davantage.

Il est entêté, pas stupide.

C'est pour cette raison précise qu'il se trouve présentement devant le bureau de sa supérieure, sa lettre de démission en main.

Après s'être fait remettre les idées en place par un professeur de danse un tantinet en colère, il a rapidement repris un cours de pensée normale, se rendant compte par la même occasion que fouiller ainsi sur la vie d'une personne qu'il ne connaît nullement n'est pas quelque chose d'autorisé par la loi. Et le fait qu'il soit dans la police n'y change rien, au contraire.

C'est en tout cas ainsi qu'il se représente la chose et qu'il l'a expliquée à la commissaire Scarlet qui arbore actuellement une expression pensive, réfléchissant à tout ce que vient de lui avouer son subordonné.

« Si je résume la situation... »

La prise de parole de la jeune femme le fait sursauter. Il s'est résolu à démissionner, malgré cela il craint les propos de la blonde. Pour en avoir fait les frais plusieurs fois, il sait à quel point sa franchise peut être… accablante.

Il attend son jugement, tout son corps étant tendu par l'appréhension.

« Tu t'es servi de notre base de données pour enquêter sur un type qui ne t'a strictement rien fait, tout cela dans le but de rassurer ton petit égo blessé. »

Saizo se contente d'acquiescer silencieusement. Il s'attend à ce que la jeune femme pousse une gueulante mémorable. Il sent déjà d'ici les regards moqueurs de ses collègues qu'il méprise habituellement.

« Et maintenant tu me présentes ta démission parce que… ?

-Parce que j'ai honte de me prétendre policier alors que j'ai enfreint les lois.

-Je vois, dit-elle en tapotant légèrement le papier que lui a remis le commandant. »

La tension est actuellement à son comble du côté de Saizo. Il s'attend à tout, vraiment, même à ce qu'elle lui hurle dessus pour qu'il déguerpisse le plus vite possible.

« C'est non. »

Il redresse brusquement la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de sa supérieure. Celle-ci lui renvoie un regard sévère en prenant la parole.

« Tu as agi comme un gosse capricieux. Même mon fils n'est pas aussi immature, commence-t-elle d'un ton lourd de reproches. Et tu penses que c'est en fuyant que tu vas réparer tes erreurs ? Laisse-moi rire ! De plus, il serait idiot de ma part de priver la ville d'un policier si compétent. Mais ne crois pas que tu ne vas pas répondre de tes actes pour autant ! s'empresse-t'elle d'ajouter en se redressant brusquement de sa chaise de bureau. »

Le balafré sursaute, esquissant un mouvement en arrière.

« Tu seras rétrogradé au rang de lieutenant, pour commencer. »

Saizo se contente de baisser les yeux, sans rien dire. Il s'attendait un peu à cette décision, mais il en souffre silencieusement. Toutes ces années à travailler pour augmenter en grade, parties en fumée à cause de sa propre stupidité. Cette punition est en un sens bien trouvée.

« Ensuite, je te démets de tes fonctions pour un mois. Je me doute que tu ne recommenceras pas à agir comme un adolescent en manque d'attention, mais dans le doute tu seras surveillé de près, ajoute la jeune femme d'un air sombre en insistant sur les deux derniers mots. Cela devrait suffire pour punir ton inconscience. »

Sur ce, la jeune femme se rassoit dans son siège, fixant son subordonné en arborant une expression indescriptible.

Saizo la fixe, incrédule. Puis il s'incline respectueusement face à elle.

Scarlet est l'une des rares personnes devant laquelle il laisse tomber son habituelle fierté mal placée, et cela pour deux raisons très simples.

En premier lieu, exerçant un métier à risques, il a plusieurs fois manqué d'être blessé. Il lui serait sûrement arrivé bien pire que quelques égratignures si Scarlet n'avait pas été là pour sauver sa peau.

Ensuite, il s'agit de son mentor. Elle a beau être plus jeune que lui de trois ans, c'est elle qui l'a guidé lorsqu'il s'est engagé dans cette voie si risquée qu'est la police nationale.

Et ça, il ne le répétera à personne, mais il s'avère que lorsqu'il est arrivé à ce poste, il sous-estimait la blonde, en partie à cause de son statut de femme. Celle-ci lui a fait regretter ses préjugés d'une façon qu'il ne sera jamais prêt d'oublier.

« Je vous remercie pour votre clémence, commissaire. Soyez assurée que je ne reproduirai plus de tels agissements. »

L'homme s'attendait à se faire expulser de son poste, mais sa punition a été bien moins sévère qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne peut qu'être reconnaissant à l'égare de sa supérieure.

« Hors de ma vue, maintenant ! »

Le balafré ne se fait pas prier. Il quitte le bureau en quatrième vitesse, endiguant par avance les moqueries de ses collègues. Mais au moins, il a échappé au courroux si terrible de Scarlet !

* * *

Saizo doit bien l'admettre, les journées paraissent bien longues lorsqu'il n'est pas affairé à sauver des félins dans des arbres ou à enquêter sur des affaires complexes. Néanmoins, cette pause imposée lui permet de s'occuper davantage d'Asugi.

En parlant de son fils, celui-ci s'est remis à lui faire la tête en apprenant qu'il avait fouillé le passé de son professeur adoré. Quoi de plus normal, le rouquin adule quasiment le danseur et ne semble pas supporter que son modèle de perfection soit attaqué par son rustre de père. Alors, pour montrer son mécontentement à son paternel, il ne lui adresse quasiment plus la parole lorsque cela n'est pas nécessaire, ignore sa présence et passe une grande partie de son temps chez son oncle ou avec ses amis. Il profite de ses vacances, mais bon, le désormais lieutenant aurait préféré passer un peu de temps avec son fils.

Quant à Kagero… Elle a quitté le domicile quelques jours auparavant. Leur séparation aura eu le mérite d'être rapide. Ceci dit, en apprenant de la bouche d'Asugi quels agissement son ancien concubin a eu, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de l'appeler pour lui faire la morale pendant des heures et des heures.

Un soupir échappe à Saizo qui regarde l'heure affichée sur l'horloge du salon. Presque seize heures. Asugi a un cours de danse d'ici trente minutes et son père ne sait toujours pas où il est allé se fourrer, alors qu'il lui a assuré qu'il serait de retour avant l'heure du goûter pour que celui-ci l'emmène à son cours plutôt que de prendre les transports en commun.

À peine trois minutes plus tard, le policier entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer brusquement. Il entend des rires qui appartiennent à son fils, mais également à l'un de ses amis. Il voit les deux garçons débouler dans le salon et reconnaît l'adolescent qui accompagne Asugi comme étant Shiro.

Le fils de sa supérieure hiérarchique, donc.

Avec une certaine ironie, il se fait la réflexion que c'est sûrement lui qui est sensé le surveiller. Puis il cesse de rire mentalement en se disant que ce serait parfaitement le genre de Scarlet de faire quelque chose d'aussi inattendu.

« Tu nous emmènes s'te plaît ? »

Saizo redresse la tête vers son fils qui évite son regard. Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que cette requête énoncée à voix haute lui a demandé beaucoup d'efforts. Il laisse un léger sourire lui échapper en se redressant.

« Oui, j'arrive. »

* * *

Une fois arrivés, les deux adolescents s'empressent de quitter la voiture de Saizo. Cependant, celui-ci sort à son tour et les suit dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, avec nonchalance. Asugi se retourne en direction de son père, en arborant un air d'incompréhension.

« Bah qu'es' tu fous ? l'interroge-t-il un peu trop brusquement.

-A ton avis ? »

Le rouquin penche la tête sur le côté, suspicieux.

« J'espère que tu vas pas chercher des noises à qui que ce soit. »

Sur ce, il rejoint les vestiaires, accompagné de son meilleur ami qui adresse un dernier regard au père d'Asugi, l'air de rien.

Saizo, de son côté, pousse un soupir à vous fendre l'âme. Il n'a pas l'intention de s'enfoncer davantage, il se trouve dans une situation suffisamment déprimante !

Il se sent un peu bête à attendre là, devant ce comptoir d'accueil, espérant que la raison de sa présence débarque d'une minute à l'autre. Mais en même temps, il faut bien qu'il arrange les choses, alors… Alors il espère, sans doute vainement, que Laslow passe par là. Oh, le policier n'a pas pour ambition de régler les choses en un instant ! Il a fauté gravement, il ne s'attend pas à être déjà pardonné. Il n'a pas encore le courage de présenter des excuses convenables. Elles ne seraient sûrement pas entendues, de toute manière.

Tandis qu'il est plongé dans ses pensées, une silhouette passe devant lui. Il redresse la tête, espérant de tout son cœur que la personne sur laquelle il va poser son regard est celui qu'il cherche.

« Bonjour. »

Cette salutation lui échappe machinalement lorsqu'il rencontre les iris noisette de Laslow. Leur contact visuel ne dure qu'une fraction de secondes, mais cela a permis à Saizo de trouver le courage d'engager la conversation. Ou du moins, de le saluer.

« Bonjour, lui répond le jeune homme un peu froidement en baissant les yeux, se précipitant aussitôt à l'autre bout du couloir. »

Le policier soupire une nouvelle fois. Il n'est pas étonnant que le châtain le fuie. Lui-même ne se sentait pas l'âme de soutenir une conversation complète, de toute façon…

Alors il quitte l'enceinte de l'établissement, pour retourner à sa voiture, la tête baissée.

Il n'est qu'un lâche doublé d'un incapable, mais il veut vraiment améliorer sa relation avec Laslow ! Ou au moins tenter de rattraper ses erreurs…

Il pourrait tout aussi bien laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont, après tout il n'a pas l'intention de devenir proche du danseur, mais c'est comme s'il trahissait la confiance de son fils et que les efforts qu'il avait fait pour tenter de s'améliorer disparaissaient en un fragment de secondes.

Prenant quelques instants pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire en attendant la fin du cours d'Asugi, une idée traverse l'esprit du balafré, qui décide de reprendre la route.

* * *

« Iñigo ? »

L'interpellé se retourne, les bras encombrés par un step qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger avant que sa mère ne débarque dans sa salle de cours. Le jeune homme note qu'elle tient entre ses mains un paquet cadeau dont l'emballage a été réalisé de façon approximative.

« Quelqu'un a déposé ça à l'accueil pour toi, dit la jeune femme en tendant le présent à son fils pour qu'il s'en saisisse.

-Ah ? Était-ce une jolie jeune femme qui voulait récompenser mon dur labeur ? plaisante-t-il.

-Pas du tout, lui répond la rose avec un léger sourire amusé. C'était un homme roux un peu effrayant avec une balafre sur le visage… Il avait presque l'air aussi renfrogné que ton père ! rit-elle. »

Iñigo avale difficilement sa salive. Il s'attend à n'importe quel cadeau répugnant de la part de l'homme. Une bombe, une déjection animale, un guide sur le parfait suicide…

« Ouvre-le au lieu de le dévisager ainsi, lui conseille Olivia, ce qui l'extirpe hors de ses pensées. »

Le jeune adulte se saisit du paquet avec une certaine appréhension. Mais bon, il va bien devoir faire un effort, sa mère est plus excitée qu'il ne devrait lui-même l'être à l'idée de savoir ce que contient cet emballage mal fait.

Au dos du paquet, il trouve un morceau de papier sur lequel figure une écriture d'apparence stricte mais néanmoins soignée, à l'instar de l'emballage qu'il recouvre.

« A l'attention de Shigure et Soleil. »

Iñigo arque un sourcil, dubitatif. Puis il déchire le papier cadeau pour découvrir un gros livre et une peluche. L'ouvrage semble traiter de l'ère d'Edo, un sujet qui passionnera Shigure à coup sûr. Quant à la peluche, il s'agit d'une licorne toute duveteuse à la crinière arc-en-ciel.

« Tu n'as pas l'air satisfait par ce que tu vois, remarque Olivia en s'approchant de son fils. »

Celui-ci arbore une expression mitigée. L'attention est… touchante, mais il se sent tout de même très perturbé. Un homme qui il y a quelques semaines à peine l'a insulté et a enquêté sur sa vie privée sans aucune permission lui offre désormais des présents pour ses enfants.

Ou alors… serait-ce une façon de présenter des excuses ?

« Je suis juste… surpris que le père d'Asugi se montre si… attentionné, soudainement. »

La femme aux cheveux roses semble alors traversée d'un éclair de lucidité.

« Alors c'était donc lui ? Mon dieu, si j'avais su je…

-Tu rien du tout, la coupa Iñigo. Tu ne l'as pas reconnu, il n'y a eu aucune histoire supplémentaire et c'est très bien comme ça. Je serais ravi de ne plus jamais avoir à faire à lui, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être son opinion. Alors tant pis, je ferai avec. »

Sur ce, le jeune adulte refourgue le livre et la peluche dans les bras de sa mère pour finir de ranger sa salle de cours. Celle-ci se contente d'esquisser un léger sourire en voyant son fils s'activer.

* * *

Lorsque le danseur se laisse enfin tomber dans son canapé, il constate que son horloge affiche dix-huit heures trente. Normalement, Soleil ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Son père a profité d'une semaine de congé pour le délester de ses enfants et ainsi profiter un maximum d'eux. Mais seule sa petite fille a voulu se rendre chez ses grands-parents. Shigure, lui, continue de s'isoler avec ses livres.

Iñigo se redresse, après avoir retiré sa veste et ses chaussures, pour se diriger dans la chambre de ses enfants. En ouvrant la porte, il découvre sans surprise son fils aîné, la tête plongée dans un livre, assis en tailleur dans son lit. Le jeune adulte s'approche pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, venant caresser d'un geste affectueux la chevelure bleutée du petit garçon.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Le petit se contente de hocher la tête.

Shigure n'a jamais été bien bavard. Il lui arrive bien sûr de s'exprimer, mais il préfère en général se plonger dans son mutisme, au grand malheur de sa sœur cadette qui aimerait avoir un compagnon de jeu plus causant.

« Tu as faim ? Il y a des restes dans le frigo. »

Nouveau hochement de tête, suivi d'un petit regard qui signifie clairement que l'enfant a envie de manger aussi vite que possible. Amusé, Iñigo s'apprête à quitter la pièce, lorsqu'il se rappelle d'un détail.

« On m'a donné quelque chose pour toi, ça risque de te plaire. »

Le garçon arbore une mine perdue, tandis que son père quitte sa chambre pour revenir à peine quelques instants plus tard, un gros livre entre les mains. Celui que Saizo lui a offert, précisément. Il le pose entre les mains de son fils, qui semble émerveillé en découvrant le titre du livre.

« C'est vraiment pour moi ? demande-t-il avec une certaine timidité dans la voix.

-Bien sûr Shigure, lui répond tendrement le danseur. »

L'enfant se précipite sur son père pour l'enlacer de toutes ses forces, ce qui a le don de faire fonde le cœur du concerné. Les étreintes du bleuté sont rares, mais tellement précieuses à ses yeux. Autant que celles de sa petite fille si demandeuse en affection.

Après ce touchant événement, le jeune adulte s'empresse d'aller préparer le repas du soir, constatant avec une certaine surprise que Shigure l'a rejoint dans la cuisine avec son livre. Il ne fait cependant aucune remarque, ne voulant pas blesser son adorable petit garçon.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le téléphone portable du professeur se met à vibrer. En décrochant, le jeune homme reconnaît la voix blasée de son père, ce qui lui décroche un léger sourire.

« Oui ?

-La surexcitée aimerait dormir à la maison mais elle a besoin de ton consentement, répond son père d'un air faussement agacé. »

Un rire échappe au châtain. Il a beau être une personne stricte et un peu froide au premier abord, le danseur sait très bien à quel point cet homme est gaga de ses deux petits-enfants.

Récemment, Iñigo a appris que, dans sa jeunesse, son père avait une peur assez intense des femmes. Mais heureusement, il a eu la chance de trouver sa merveilleuse mère qui a su guérir les plaies de son cœur et lui redonner foi en la gente féminine. À tel point qu'il avait reprit ses études d'infirmier, un cadre pourtant relativement occupé par les femmes.

Avec un certain amusement, le jeune adulte s'était demandé comment les choses se seraient passées s'il avait eu peur de Soleil.

« Eh bien, dis à la surexcitée que son papa est d'accord pour qu'elle reste dormir chez ses grands-parents adorés.

-Je transmets, répond l'infirmier. Oh et… comment ça se passe en ce moment, le boulot ? Pas trop difficile ? Maman m'a raconté que…

-Ça va, le coupe le jeune homme. Je suis sûr que maman a encore présenté la chose d'une façon gravissime alors que c'est une affaire que je peux gérer, sourit Iñigo. J'apprécie votre soutien et votre inquiétude, mais je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous plus que je ne l'ai été ces dernières années. »

Son père ne répond pas grand-chose, hormis un « d'accord » que le danseur devine peu convaincu. Puis la conversation dévie sur des banalités.

Après avoir raccroché, le jeune adulte sent que le pan de son haut est tiré légèrement. Il se retourne pour tomber sur le regard inquiet de son fils.

« Ça va papa… ? »

S'en voulant d'inquiéter ainsi son précieux Shigure, le jeune père pose une main dans la chevelure de l'enfant, en lui souriant gentiment.

« Oui. Tant que toi et ta sœur êtes là, je ne peux qu'être heureux. »

* * *

Être en retard est une chose qui arrive très rarement à Iñigo. Même s'il paraît tête en l'air et volage, il met un point d'honneur à respecter son emploi du temps. Il exige une certaine ponctualité de la part de ses élèves, alors c'est la moindre des chose pour lui que d'arriver à l'heure.

Pénétrant dans l'enceinte du bâtiment à pas de course, le professeur s'arrête brusquement en voyant sa mère discuter au comptoir de l'entrée avec… Saizo.

Avec une pointe de stress, le jeune adulte se demande ce qu'il est sensé faire. Aller le remercier pour le cadeau ? Il ferait bonne figure devant sa mère, il est vrai, mais il n'a aucunement envie de parler à cet homme ! Le brun n'a jamais été rancunier de nature, mais les propos du policier ont été ravageurs en tout points.

Olivia redresse la tête en voyant son fils essoufflé. Elle lui sourit doucement, visiblement pas dérangée par son retard.

« J'ai déjà ouvert la salle aux élèves, ils sont normalement en train de s'échauffer.

-Merci mam… Merci, répond le jeune homme avec un sourire forcé. Et... »

Il rassemble le peu de courage qu'il possède tout en se tournant vers l'interlocuteur de sa mère, tentant de paraître assuré.

« Merci pour les cadeaux. Les enfants ont adoré… Shigure ne cesse de lire et relire son livre, quant à Soleil, elle traîne sa peluche partout où elle va.

-Ce n'était pas grand-chose, le principal est qu'ils aient apprécié, répond l'homme en faisant un mouvement évasif de la main. Je ne vous retiens pas plus, sur ce... »

Le balafré quitte son appui sur le comptoir pour rejoindre la sortie, sous les regards attentifs des deux danseurs. Suite à cela, Olivia se tourne vers son fils avec une certaine inquiétude.

« Je lui ai parlé du spectacle de Noël et du fait que les parents étaient les bienvenus… ça ne te gêne pas, j'espère ?

-Non, tu as bien fait, répond Iñigo d'un air surpris. Je m'attendais plus à ce que tu le menace ou ne lui adresse pas la parole à vrai-dire…

-Disons que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être désagréable avec les gens, répond la rose avec une moue désolée. Allez, file voir tes élèves, ils attendent leur professeur avec impatience ! »

Le jeune homme se contente de rejoindre sa salle de cours d'un pas rapide, tentant de centrer son esprit sur une seule chose : le cours qu'il va donner dans l'instant.

Malgré cela, il ne peut s'empêcher de craindre une nouvelle rencontre avec l'homme...Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver ?


	6. Dancin'

**Notes de l'auteure : Veuillez pardonner le retard de ce chapitre, à ce stade c'est juste pas excusable et je m'en rends bien compte. Je me suis totalement désintéressée de cette histoire au profit d'autres choses durant quelques mois. Entre la sortie de Fire Emblem Three Houses et d'autres choses, j'ai eu des tonnes d'idées pour d'autres histoires sans prendre la peine d'avancer sur celle-ci... ;; ****Enfin bref, pour le chapitre du jour, le titre est celui de l'histoire, donc Dancin' de Krono éwè**

**Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur et me pousse à continuer ! J'aimerais au passage remercier Clamiroyal pour sa review, ne pouvant pas y répondre je te remercie donc ici, si jamais tu passes par là !**

**J'en profite au passage, LuLu et moi avons créé un serveur discord d'écriture pour s'entraider étou étou, le lien est sur notre profil si jamais l'aventure vous tente ! **

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 06**

**Dancin'**

Après quelques mois, la relation entre Saizo et Laslow a quelque peu évoluée. En effet, après maintes discussions ayant eu lieu grâce aux cours de danse, les deux hommes ont commencé à développer une relation amicale, ou du moins quelque chose s'en rapprochant fortement. Ils ont plus en commun qu'ils ne veulent bien l'admettre, en vérité.

Pour commencer, ils sont tous les deux des pères célibataires. Certes ils ont perdu leur conjointe dans des circonstances différentes et leurs enfants n'ont pas la même tranche d'âge ni les mêmes besoins. Mais ils parviennent à échanger librement, partageant leurs petites astuces respectives pour mieux s'en sortir.

En plus de cela, ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils avaient quelques connaissances communes. À commencer par le frère de Saizo.

Ce constat s'est fait lorsque le balafré a invité le jeune professeur au « Clair de Lune », le bar tenu par Kaze.

Les deux hommes s'installent à une table près d'une fenêtre dans un coin de la salle, dans le but d'être tranquilles. De toute manière, à cette heure-ci il y a peu de monde, ce qui est assez étonnant pour un samedi après-midi.

« C'est amusant, je viens dans ce bar dès que j'ai un peu de temps libre, commence Laslow en regardant autour d'eux.

-Vraiment ? Eh bien, le hasard fait bien les choses visiblement, répond Saizo en évitant soigneusement le regard du jeune homme. »

Le policier a enfin trouvé le courage de présenter ses excuses. Enfin… il a enfin trouvé l'endroit et le moment parfait pour le faire, reste à savoir si cette fois il parviendra à laisser tomber sa fierté ou non. Car même s'ils se sont rapprochés, le roux conserve sa culpabilité vis-à-vis du danseur et garde un immense poids sur le cœur. Il se doute également que son interlocuteur ne l'a pas forcément pardonné, bien qu'il se montre courtois à son égard.

« Oui. D'ailleurs j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec le barman plusieurs fois, c'est une personne tellement chaleureuse ! C'est un peu ce qui me pousse à revenir à chaque fois, avoue le châtain avec un sourire amusé.

-Je veux bien te croire. »

Quelques instants passent durant lesquels ils discutent de tout et de rien tout en choisissant leur consommation. Ils sont rapidement rejoints par l'homme derrière le comptoir, qui se trouve être Kaze. Ce dernier offre un hochement de tête à l'égard de Laslow, puis sourit doucement à l'adresse de son jumeau.

« Ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu ici. »

Le professeur de danse semble légèrement surpris. Il se tourne alors vers Saizo, prêt à lui demander s'il est lui aussi un client régulier dans ce bar.

« Kaze est mon frère jumeau, commence le policier, coupant son interlocuteur dans sa pensée.

-Oh, je vois… Je ne voulais pas paraître trop curieux ou quoi que ce soit, désolé, s'excuse le plus jeune en baissant les yeux.

-Ce n'est rien. Du coup, pour ma part je vais prendre un thé matcha. Et vu qu'il n'arrête pas de me bassiner avec ça, pour lui ce sera un diabolo grenadine, lance le roux en désignant son acolyte d'un signe de tête. »

Le concerné se colore de rose, gêné par les dires du policier. Il est vrai qu'il a peut-être UN PEU développé son goût fort prononcé pour le diabolo grenadine de ce bar… enfin pas au point d'importuner le balafré, tout de même !

« Très bien, je vous apporte ça, sourit le barman avec un brin d'amusement dans le regard. »

Laslow se laisse tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, sous l'œil attentif de son interlocuteur.

« J'aurais pu commander moi-même, lance le plus jeune avec une légère gêne.

-Certes, mais je voulais te faire plaisir en t'offrant une boisson que tu apprécies.

-C'est… surprenant, toute cette gentillesse d'un coup. Et dire qu'il y a quelques temps on ne pouvait pas se supporter !

-Eh bien… Je voulais juste… »

Saizo se retrouve coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée de son frère jumeau, qui dépose leur commande sur la table.

« Voilà pour vous. Bonne dégustation, dit-il tranquillement avant de s'éloigner pour s'occuper d'autres clients. »

Par la suite, chacun entame la dégustation de sa commande, dans un silence quasiment religieux. Seule la musique de fond diffusée dans le bar se fait entendre, ainsi que les conversations des autres clients.

Au bout d'un moment, Saizo finit par capituler et il décide de se lancer, dans la conversation la plus difficile de sa vie, du moins pour sa petite fierté personnelle.

« Je voudrais te présenter des excuses.

-Pardon ? »

Laslow repose son verre sur la table. Il adresse un regard suspicieux à l'autre homme, l'air visiblement peu convaincu. Cela incite l'autre à continuer.

« Je sais bien que ce n'est pas avec des cadeaux et des beaux discours que je vais excuser mon comportement d'il y a quelques semaines. Mais je suis sincère en disant que je suis désolé. J'aimerais vraiment repartir sur de nouvelles bases, des… bases plus saines, achève enfin l'homme avec une certaine appréhension. »

Un silence s'abat alors entre les deux hommes. Laslow analyse ce qu'il vient d'entendre, sans trop savoir quoi en penser.

D'un côté, il espérait vraiment que ce jour allait arriver. Mais maintenant, il ne sait pas comment il est sensé réagir. Le châtain n'a jamais été rancunier, ce serait donc stupide de sa part de rappeler toutes ses mauvaises actions à Saizo, surtout après qu'ils aient noué un semblant de relation amicale. En même temps, il paraît un peu facile que le roux s'excuse après avoir fait en sorte que toute rancœur s'en aille de lui en jouant la carte de la gentillesse.

« Eh bien, merci, finit par dire le danseur après un moment. J'accepte tes excuses. Mais cela risque de prendre encore un peu de temps avant que tu sois complètement pardonné. »

Saizo se contente d'acquiescer, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela. Il est entièrement d'accord avec ce que vient de lui dire son interlocuteur, que peut-il donc ajouter de plus ?

Après quelques minutes, ils semblent retrouver un semblant de conversation normale. Le balafré semble bien plus à l'aise et détendu, signe que le poids qui lui pesait sur le cœur a enfin complètement disparu. Bien sûr, il continuera de se sentir coupable un moment, mais au moins, il s'est enfin excusé véritablement.

« Le spectacle de Noël aura lieu le 20 décembre, et nous invitons fortement les parents des élèves à venir y assister, donc…

-Donc je viendrai, termine le policier. J'ai un emploi du temps chargé, mais j'ai trouvé le moyen de me libérer pour cette date depuis un petit moment. Je ne louperai pour rien au monde un spectacle auquel mon fils participe.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, sourit Laslow. Il y aura un repas dansant un peu après, alors si tu veux venir accompagné, c'est tout à ton honneur ! Enfin je ne veux pas te forcer, se reprend bien vite le jeune homme après un instant de blanc. »

Un léger sourire échappe au plus âgé, sourire qui disparaît bien vite. Il a bien une idée des personnes qui pourraient l'accompagner à ce spectacle…

* * *

« Je t'en supplie, accompagne-moi ! »

La tête de Saizo touche le parquet lustré tant il est courbé.

« Du calme, inutile de sortir les grands moyens ! »

Le policier redresse la tête, croisant le regard noisette de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci semble amusé par l'attitude solennelle de son ami.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de refuser, alors je veux bien t'accompagner. Mais par pitié, redresse-toi, tu me fais honte ! »

Le balafré finit par se lever, heureux d'avoir convaincu son ancien supérieur.

Avant de prendre une retraite forcée à cause d'un incident, Ryoma était son supérieur en plus d'un très bon ami. Malheureusement, une prise d'otage ayant mal tourné a contraint l'homme à se retirer de la police pour devenir homme au foyer. Il pouvait ainsi accorder toute son attention à son dissident de fils.

« Je suppose que tu veux que je demande à Scarlet de venir également ? sourit le plus grand des deux hommes avec un certain amusement dans le regard.

-Je n'en n'aurais sûrement pas le courage, avoue le roux en baissant les yeux.

-Je vois. Et tu comptes supplier d'autres personnes de venir ou je suis le seul à profiter de cette courbette ? »

L'homme pousse un soupir en détournant les yeux, visiblement vexé.

« Je vais sûrement demander à mon frère et à sa femme. »

-Alors j'espère que ce sera une bonne soirée, se contente de répondre le plus grand.

-Oui, je l'espère aussi, marmonne le balafré. »

* * *

Le soleil le couche de plus en plus tôt, en hiver. Ce qui donne l'impression qu'il est très tard, alors qu'il est en réalité à peine dix-huit heures.

Saizo semble assez stressé. Il a passé l'après-midi à imaginer des scénarios plus improbables les uns que les autres. Par exemple, que les personnes qui devaient l'accompagner se désistent au dernier moment ou encore le fait que son fils refuse qu'il vienne le voir danser. Mais malgré ses craintes, aucun événement improbable n'était venu perturber cette journée, si l'on omettait les dix-neuf demandes d'Asugi d'avoir un câlin pour se sentir rassuré.

Et le voilà qui attend dans une salle de spectacle bondée de gens, entouré de son frère et de son ancien supérieur.

Il n'a pas été bien complexe de convaincre Kaze et Corrin de venir avec lui. Comme leur fille aînée fait partie du spectacle, ils ont accepté avec joie de se joindre à Saizo. En revanche, c'est Kana qui a posé problème. Le garçon aurait préféré rester chez lui plutôt que d'assister à un « spectacle de fille ». Il est donc assis entre ses deux parents, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée.

Scarlet n'a pas été difficile à convaincre non plus, selon Ryoma. Elle a même taquiné son subordonné en arrivant dans la salle.

« Tu nous as supplié alors que tu savais très bien que nous allions venir pour Shiro, c'est à mourir de rire ! »

Comme toujours, Saizo a jugé bon de ne rien répondre. Même si la jeune femme est une bonne amie, il préfère encore faire profil bas.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappe lorsque les lumières de la salle commencent à s'éteindre. Il va enfin pouvoir avoir la paix et accessoirement profiter du spectacle.

Seule la scène finit par être éclairée, sur laquelle apparaît Olivia. Celle-ci semble confiante si l'on en croit sa posture décontractée et son sourire, ou du moins ce qui y ressemble.

« Merci à tous et à toutes d'être venus assister à cette représentation de fin d'année, cela fait chaud au cœur de vous voir de plus en plus nombreux au fil des ans ! Les enfants ont travaillé vraiment dur pour pouvoir vous offrir un spectacle qui sera, je l'espère, à la hauteur de vos attentes ! »

Après quelques applaudissements dans le public, la femme s'éclipse pour laisser place aux premiers danseurs. Parmi eux se trouve Asugi, ce qui procure un sentiment de fierté à Saizo. Ce sentiment ne fait que s'accroître en voyant à quel point son fils est épanoui sur scène, aux côtés de ses camarades. Il ressent une grande confiance et une joie sans nom dans l'attitude du garçon et à ses yeux, c'est le plus important. Pour rien au monde il n'empêcherait la chair de sa chair de s'adonner à quelque chose qui le rend aussi heureux que la danse.

Pendant qu'il observe le spectacle, il sent la main de son frère se poser sur son épaule. En se tournant vers lui, Saizo arrive à entrevoir un sourire malgré la pénombre. Il lui répond avec le même genre d'expression, se sentant bien pour l'une des rares fois de son existence, au milieu de ceux qu'il aime.

Les danses se succèdent, toujours suivies d'applaudissements, jusqu'à ce qu'Olivia remonte sur scène en étant accompagnée des quelques professeurs de danse ayant contribué au spectacle. Saizo aperçoit Iñigo un peu en retrait, et se fait la réflexion qu'il semble bien plus timide sur scène que dans la réalité. Ça lui donne un côté attachant, d'une certaine manière…

Après les avoir remercié une nouvelle fois de leur venue, Olivia invite le public à participer à la soirée qui va suivre où un repas a été préparé à l'aide de volontaires.

Après avoir concerté son frère et sa belle-sœur, Saizo décide de rester pour profiter de ce repas, au grand damne de Kana. Ryoma et Scarlet quant à eux s'en vont, apparemment attendus chez des amis. C'est donc après quelques au revoir que la petite famille se dirige tranquillement vers l'espace dédié au repas, bien vite rejoints par Midori et Asugi.

« Vous pouvez être fiers de vous, c'était un très beau spectacle, lance Corrin à l'égard des deux nouveaux arrivants. Je suis très contente d'être venue, vous avez été exceptionnels !

-Tu vas me faire rougir maman, arrête ! répond Midori déjà couverte de rougeurs.

-En plus j'suis sûr que c'est pas vrai, on a fait pleins de faux pas, marmonne Asugi, tout aussi gêné que sa cousine.

-Peut-être, mais il est indéniable que pour nous, vous avez été les meilleurs, intervient Kaze avec un large sourire. Même Kana était impressionné !

-Beuh, c'pas vrai d'abord ! rétorque le petit garçon. J'me suis ennuyé tout le temps, j'aurais préféré rester à la maison ! »

Saizo ne suit la conversation que d'une oreille. Pour une raison qui lui échappe, il essaie de trouver Iñigo parmi toutes les personnes présentes. Il espérait au moins qu'il vienne le voir après le spectacle, car après tout c'est lui qui l'avait convaincu de venir, enfin en parti, alors…

« Et toi alors t'en as pensé quoi ? »

Les paroles de son fils le ramènent à la réalité. Voyant que tout le monde le fixe, l'homme se gratte l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné.

« J'ai beaucoup aimé, finit-il par dire après quelques instants.

-Woaw, quel remarquable commentaire, soupire Asugi, visiblement déçu.

-Que veux-tu que je dise d'autre quand mon fils et ma nièce ont été aussi parfaits ? Il n'y a aucun mot qui peut qualifier votre prestation tant vous avez été incroyables, je suis vraiment très fier de vous. »

Les regards que lui lancent les deux adolescents ainsi que son frère et sa belle-sœur lui font comprendre que c'est bien la première fois qu'il s'exprime avec autant de sincérité.

« Vous êtes vexants, on croirait que je ne fais jamais de compliments, grommelle le policier.

-C'est le cas, rétorque son fils, l'achevant une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Allons manger au lieu de palabrer, soupire l'homme pour mettre fin à cette conversation gênante. »

Ce que la petite famille s'empresse de faire avec joie.

Après s'être servis et installés autour d'une des tables présentes, les conversations fusent à nouveau, au sujet des fêtes de fin d'année. Cependant, Saizo perd bien vite le fil de la discussion lorsqu'il aperçoit au loin Laslow occupé à suivre Shigure qui semble le mener quelque part. Le policier se fait la réflexion qu'il devrait sûrement aller voir le professeur pour le remercier de la joie qu'il procure à son fils en lui enseignant la danse, mais également pour faire un brun de causette. C'est donc sans trop savoir pourquoi que le balafré s'éclipse avec une excuse à la noix pour fausser compagnie à sa famille.

Après quelques instants, le roux finit par rejoindre le duo qui recherche visiblement quelque chose, à en juger par les regards qu'ils lancent un peu partout dans la salle. Regards qui changent à la vue de Saizo, pour se transformer en sourire.

« Ah, je te cherchais ! lance Laslow, rayonnant. Shigure tenait à te remercier pour le livre que tu lui as offert.

-Eh bien, je suis content qu'il t'ait plu, rétorque simplement le policier en tournant son attention vers l'enfant. »

Enfant qui se cache derrière son père, sans oser croiser le regard de l'autre homme.

« C'est un grand timide, ne lui en tient pas rigueur, s'excuse le professeur de danse sans se démunir de son sourire.

-Ce n'est rien, on ne peut pas tous être à l'aise en présence d'inconnus, répond Saizo, amusé. »

Se rappelant de la raison pour laquelle il a quitté toute sa petite famille, l'homme s'éclaircit la gorge en fixant un point derrière son interlocuteur.

« Je voulais te dire, c'est incroyable la façon dont s'épanouissent mon fils et ma nièce sur scène et je pense que tu mérites des remerciements. Grâce à toi, ils peuvent pratiquer une discipline qui leur plaît, d'autant que je n'entends que des compliments à ton sujet, alors je suppose… que tu dois exceller, en tant que professeur. »

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Laslow de se sentir gêné et de vouloir se cacher. Son visage se couvre de rougeurs alors qu'il tente de formuler une réponse convenable, sous le regard intrigué de son fils.

Saizo se fait la réflexion que cette attitude est tout bonnement adorable. Puis il se rappelle que qualifier un adulte d'« adorable » n'est peut-être pas une bonne preuve de respect pour l'adulte en question. Et surtout, le fait que ce mot soit le premier qui lui passe par l'esprit en voyant Laslow n'est peut-être pas un bon signe.

« Hm… Eh bien merci, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'autant de compliments… finit par répondre l'enseignant en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, gêné. »

Ce moment de malaise prend cependant fin lorsque Soleil débarque telle une furie pour agripper son grand frère par le bras, surexcitée.

« Viens danser avec moi-euh !

-Mais tu ne sais même pas comment faire, répond le garçon, visiblement déboussolé.

-M'en fiche, viens quand même ! »

La tornade rose embarque son aîné en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « ouf », sous les regards perplexes des deux adultes.

Laslow finit par prendre la parole en regardant son interlocuteur, l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête.

« En parlant de danse… M'accorderais-tu celle-ci ? »

Dans l'esprit de Saizo, mille raisons de refuser lui viennent en tête. Le fait qu'il y a quelques mois à peine il se soit comporté comme un monstre à l'égard du jeune professeur, son piètre niveau de danse, les regards de toute la salle sur leur performance sont les principales causes de son inquiétude… Pourtant, la seule chose qu'il parvient à formuler est la suivante.

« Nous sommes deux hommes... »

En s'entendant répondre, le policier a envie de se donner des gifles. Il s'en contrefiche totalement, de ça ! Alors pourquoi est-ce la seule chose qui a franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'il voulait en formuler d'autres ?

« Je suppose que si c'est un problème pour toi, je ne vais pas te forcer, répond le jeune homme, visiblement déçu. Mais tu sais, si je te propose ça, c'est parce que tu es à mes yeux un réel ami, achève-t'il en un doux sourire. »

Saizo finit par soupirer en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Bon sang, depuis quand est-il incapable de résister à autant de franchise ? Cette simple confession lui donne l'impression d'être plus léger, tout à coup. Comme si…

Comme si Laslow l'avait réellement pardonné.

« Je préfère te prévenir, je suis un bien piètre danseur, marmonne le roux en détournant le regard. Alors ne viens pas te plaindre si je te marche sur les pieds.

-Peu importe, l'important c'est de profiter de cette soirée, répond Laslow, rayonnant. Et puis je dois dire que je ne suis pas le plus à l'aise au monde quand je danse face à des gens... »

Saizo se contente de hausser les épaules en suivant son ami auprès des autres couples affairés à danser. Presque naturellement, il sent la main de l'autre se poser sur son épaule tandis que l'autre vient se saisir de la sienne. Alors, avec toute la maladresse du monde, le plus âgé dépose sa main libre autour de la taille de son partenaire qui se contente de lui sourire pour l'encourager. Puis enfin ils se mettent à bouger, tentant d'être en rythme avec la musique diffusée dans la salle.

Naturellement, Saizo est complètement tendu, s'emmêlant de temps à autres dans ses pas mais cela ne semble pas déranger Laslow, qui se contente d'en rire bien gentiment.

Le policier parvient finalement à se détendre, grâce aux encouragements de son ami qui malgré sa position prend l'initiative de le guider, aidant grandement le balafré à se détendre et se laisser aller à ce moment, il doit bien l'avouer, plutôt agréable.

Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais en cet instant, l'homme se sent plus léger. Partager cette danse lui donne l'impression de pouvoir être réellement libre, sans avoir à se soucier de quoi que soit d'autre que de soutenir le regard de son partenaire. Il se fiche pas mal d'être le centre de l'attention ou non, que sa grâce soit semblable à celle d'un ours, en dansant ainsi, aux côtés de son ami, il se sent comme possédé par une émotion nouvelle, qui lui donne l'impression de pouvoir tout faire.

Alors s'il peut réellement tout faire, il pourrait tenter un rapprochement, par exemple en collant davantage son corps contre le sien, en passant une main le long de sa joue pour pouvoir sentir la douceur de sa peau… Il pourrait aussi rapprocher son visage de celui du plus jeune pour sentir son souffle se répercuter contre lui, pouvoir encrer son regard dans le sien et le fixer longuement, se perdre dans ces deux orbes noisettes qui le captivent…

À mesure que son imagination se développe, il sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'il n'est pas sensé avoir de telles pensées, et surtout à l'égard de son cavalier qui lui lance un regard interrogateur en le voyant se perdre dans son propre esprit.

Finalement, Saizo relâche son partenaire lorsque la musique s'achève et s'éloigne, en laissant échapper des excuses à l'égard du jeune homme… Qui contre toute attente, ne sait réellement pas comment il est sensé appréhender cette situation.

De son côté, le balafré ne sait pas trop où il en est. La meilleure chose à faire est sûrement de se poser quelque part et d'y réfléchir…


End file.
